Skeletons
by Anjyu
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet, but no one realized what kind were hiding in Arnolds.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **I honestly have no idea where this came from but my mind conjured it up, so I'm writing it.

"It's so good to see you Dr. Pataki! Would you like some coffee?" the nurse inquired offering her a fresh cup.

"No thanks Tabitha…I just want to get to the bottom of all of this. Can you please tell me more about the patient?" Helga quipped clicking her purple ink pen in place ready to take notes.

"The patients name is Arnold Phillip Shortman…He's twenty-seven years old and has been institutionalized since he was twenty-one. He suffers from schizophrenia, borderline personality disorder, and extreme depression. He has a hard time separating reality from fantasy." Tabitha explained with a sigh.

"I see continue on." Helga instructed her, and she nodded in response.

"They say he started having these delusions after a traumatic experience in his teen years. He's such a sweet and charming young man, and I think you could really help him Dr. Pataki." Tabitha said confidently.

"Yes well I'll see what I can do." Helga remarked clicking her pen shut, "I would like to see the patient now."

"Yes of course Ms. Pataki…Follow me this way." she added as she began leading them down a very long hallway brightly lit by fluorescents.

Helga had gone to school for psychology and specialized in working with mental patients. She had been doing it for the last five years and when Arnold Shortman's paperwork had came across her desk one morning, she couldn't say no.

She knew exactly what traumatic event Tabitha was talking about. Everyone knew what it was matter-of-factly. Hillwood was never the same after such a turn of events. Everyone had skeletons in their closets, but no one realized what kind of skeletons had been hiding in Arnold's.

"We're here Ms. Pataki." Tabitha stated leading her to a door that led to one of the most criminally insane patients in Hillwood. Helga braced herself as Tabitha punched in the combination lock. She would never be the same after she walked through that door. She felt her blood thumping in her ears when the steel door creaked open.

She saw him sitting on a white cot playing with some cards. He looked like he was caught up in his own little world until he noticed the other presence in the room. He looked up and locked eyes with the blond woman standing beside his usual nurse.

"Arnold this is Dr. Pataki, and she will be leading your weekly therapy sessions from now on." Tabitha introduced the two blonds not realizing they were already acquainted.

"Hello Arnold it's nice to meet you." Helga smiled holding out her hand in a friendly gesture. He stared at her skeptically but shook it anyway.

"Same to you Dr. Pataki…They say you may be able to help me better than the others can." he said with a quizzical look in his eyes. Helga knew that he had to be heavily doped up on medication just to act like a functioning human being.

"Yes well Arnold I'm really good at what I do, so you're probably right…Shall we begin?" she probed.

"Yeah we sure have a lot of catching up to do!" he said grinning like a school boy. Arnold placed out his hands and Tabitha cuffed him as if he was already familiar with the routine. They made their way down a long narrow hallway.

She was surprised when they entered a more colorful carnival like room. The room was painted in different shades of the rainbow and almost hurt her eyes to look at it. Arnold sat in a green swivel chair in front of a bright red table. Helga sat in a blue one right across from him.

"I'll be back in an hour." Tabitha said looking at Helga who just nodded in response. The door clicked shut behind them, and Helga took out her clipboard with her purple pen ready to write.

"Well Arnold where shall we begin?" she smirked ready to make some progress. She had been waiting a long time for such an opportunity with her old elementary school crush. She just had to know what caused him to lose it, and she was about to find out.

**A/AN: Just a little idea I had in my head if Arnold turned into a psychopath. There's going to be a lot of back story to all of this. Stay tuned! Review please!**


	2. Cloudy Days

**Chapter One**

**Cloudy Days**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I actually have no idea where this is going to go like most of my fics. I usually just make stuff up as I go along. My muse for Hey Arnold fan fiction is explosive these days, so you'll probably see more from me soon. Read and Review please!

**Thirteen Years Ago**

"_Hey Pheebs can you pass me a muffin?" Helga inquired to her bored looking Japanese friend._

"_Of course Helga!" Phoebe smiled passing her the blueberry mound of fluff._

"_Thanks Pheebs." Helga responded taking a large bite out of the muffin. She drummed her fingers gently across the lunch table in the mess hall. They were on a camping trip that substituted as their "class" trip._

"_I wanted to go to six flags so bad." Helga whined playing with the muffin wrapper._

"_Me too but not everyone's parents could afford the trip." she pointed out causing Helga to roll her eyes._

"_They could've stayed home and this whole problem would've been solved." she stated before picking up her plate and tossing it in the trash can. Phoebe followed close behind her, and they exited the premises. There were several students engaged in a game of baseball._

"_Want to play baseball?" Phoebe questioned the lanky blond haired girl._

"_Yeah! I brought my catchers mitt. Let me go back to the cabin and get it." she retorted to the Asian girl._

"_Okay I'll wait for you!" she replied walking towards the field. She found Gerald who's team was batting at the moment and sat beside him engaged in conversation. Helga just rolled her eyes wishing they'd make it official already._

_She walked towards her cabin but was startled when she heard crying close by. She blinked a little unsure of what she was hearing but decided to investigate. Phoebe wouldn't notice if she was gone a few extra minutes._

_She walked by her cabin and closer to the woods where the sound was being emitted. She noticed a boy with cornflower hair settled against a tree crying his eyes out. She hid behind a tree close by and examined the boy closely. She was startled when she figured out it was Arnold . She hardly could believe her eyes, hence Arnold was always Mr. Smiles. He had a solution to everyone's problems, and Helga almost felt like she was watching an intimate scene from a movie. She felt like she wasn't supposed to see it and yet couldn't look away._

"_Lila I just wanted you to like me! Why do you like him so much? Why am I never good enough?" she heard him sniffle. She felt a pang of sadness when he mentioned Lila. _

"_You're wrong Arnold…She was never good enough for you." she whispered and clenched her fist. She made herself walk away from her old childhood crush. She couldn't reveal her presence but from that moment on she longed to protect him more than ever._

**Present Day**

"Arnold can you please tell me why you loved Lila so much?" she inquired now thirty minutes into their session. Arnold was still hopelessly obsessed with the red head. She always allowed her patients to talk about who or whatever they wished during the first session.

She shouldn't have been so surprised after everything that had happened. He worshipped the very ground she walked upon until it became an unhealthy addiction.

"Do you know why I chose the green chair Helga?" he asked smiling childishly completely oblivious to her question.

"Why Arnold?" she asked scribbling onto her notepad.

"Because green is Lila's favorite color." he smiled like a lovesick fool spinning around and around in his chair. She could tell his medication was wearing off because he was rambling useless nonsense.

"Helga?" he probed with a goofy grin still plastered onto his face.

"Yes Arnold?" she answered him accounting this first therapy session as completely and utterly useless until he said something that chilled her to the bone.

"This bright red table also reminds me of Lila…" he was grinning manically, and she almost didn't want to hear his response, but she had to continue the therapy session. She had to remind herself that it was her job no matter how ugly things got. She was trained to work with these types of patients even if one of them was Arnold Shortman, the boy she _used _to be in love with.

"And why is that?" she questioned swallowing back the bile that was now forming in her throat. He drew his face closer to her and looked at her with his dead hollow green eyes.

"Because it's the color of Lila's blood after I killed her…Red and green really do compliment each other well Helga. I made her beautiful Helga…I did that to her." he imparted with a wild look in his eyes.

Helga felt her blood rush in her ears and was grateful when Tabitha walked in. The hour was finally up. She had no idea where the session would've gone if it had lasted any longer.

Helga walked behind Tabitha who was laughing at something Arnold said. She played along with the charade like she was trying to entertain a five year old.

"Well Dr. Pataki I guess we'll see you next Thursday then." she smiled after leading Arnold back to his room.

"Yes next Thursday sounds lovely." she chirped trying to sound sane, but she felt herself begin to lose it. She walked to her car and after getting inside felt herself begin to tremble. She grasped onto the steering wheel for dear life and sobbed. What had made her sweet loveable football head turn into such a monster? She was determined to find out, but would she lose her own sanity in the process?

**A/AN: The chapters are going to get longer I promise! I just wanted to give you a taste of what's going to happen. Please review! Do love love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Between the Lines

**Chapter Two**

**Between the Lines**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! This chapter is all about Helga. Enjoy!

Helga held the steering wheel tightly as she drove back in to the city limits. Greendale Mental Institution was thirty-five miles north of Hillwood. She pulled up beside her favorite coffee shop. She grabbed her handbag and walked into the dimly lit shop and ordered a chocolate muffin and a cup of steaming hazel nut coffee.

Helga sauntered to the very back of the shop near an abandoned section. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in Phoebe's number. She took a long sip of hot coffee as she waited for a reply.

"Knonnichiwa Helga! How are you doing?" Phoebe's warm voice filled her ears leaving her with a sense of comfort.

"I had my first session with Arnold today." she retorted tearing off a piece of the muffin and popping it in her mouth.

"Wow Helga…I didn't think you were sure if you were going to take his case or not?" her friend resounded with a slight sense of disapproval in her voice.

"Well I decided that I wanted to get to the bottom of all of this…You know how much I love to pick at other people's brains." she laughed nervously feeling her stomach lurch from their earlier session.

"Well Helga I'm not if sure Arnold's brain is someone's I would want to pick." she remarked filling Helga with unease.

"Look Pheebs I promise if it begins to get really ugly that I'll quit, but I just want to help him." she sighed downing the rest of her coffee.

"You were always trying to save that boy weren't you?" Phoebe smiled on the other end.

"Yeah I guess I have." she admitted walking out of the coffee shop and back towards her car.

"Well Helga I better go…Gerald will be home soon, and I haven't even started dinner yet." Phoebe replied.

"All right well I'll see you around Pheebs." Helga stated before ending the phone call.

"See you later then." she told her and then there was a beeping noise reverberating on the other end. Helga finally hung up the phone after listening to the dead silence for a moment as she drove back to her apartment in the middle of town.

Helga dug out her apartment key and shoved it in the door ready to be home. She breathed in the warm aroma of lasagna and kicked off her shoes. She grinned and made her way in to the kitchen to be greeted by her tall and attractive husband: Brian.

"Why hello handsome!" Helga quietly whispered sneaking up behind him wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Wow I wasn't expecting you home for at least another hour!" Brian laughed warmly turning around and embracing his wife.

"I guess I can drive pretty fast then?" she grinned snuggling into his chest. Brian made her feel safe, and he knew how to calm her nerves.

"Don't drive too fast now missy! We don't need you scoring us another speeding ticket that we'll have to pay!" he chastised her mockingly, beginning to tickle her sides.

She laughed heartily and pushed him away, but he retaliated quickly and pulled her into a bear hug refusing to let her go.

"Do you smell something burning?" she blinked still caught up in his embrace.

"Crap the lasagna!" he exclaimed grabbing an oven mitt and opening the stove. He pulled out the pan and grabbed it. Helga examined it and noted that it was just burned on the top a little bit so it was still salvageable.

They ate in silence with a glass of red wine in front of each of them. Helga chewed on a piece of garlic bread before Brian asked the burning question: "How did your session with Arnold go today?"

She almost felt like choking on her half burnt lasagna after his comment, but she quickly washed it down with a large gulp of wine.

"Well at first I thought he was going to be okay but then he just went on this crazy tangent about Lila. He talked about her hair, smile, personality and how she would always say "ever so" in almost every sentence. That stuff was okay but then it got rather gruesome. The room we held our session in looked like it had been painted by a clown. The table we sat at was bright red, and he sat in a green chair in front of me. He was going on about how he loved his chair so much because it reminded him of Lila. He then started talking about the table and how the red in it complimented his green chair because it was like Lila's blood mixed together. I honestly don't think I could've held out another minute B. He had this crazed look in his eyes like a caged animal when he talked about her." she explained feeling as if a weight had rolled onto her chest. Brian grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "You don't have to do this you know."

"I do have to do this Brian…You and I both know Arnold's going to get the death penalty for her murder." she sighed feeling her nerves start to act up again.

"Well Helga he stabbed her fifteen times…Can you really blame them?" he quizzed bringing her back down to reality.

"Brian he has severe schizophrenia and borderline personality disorder…He wasn't in his right mind when he done it. I took his case to prove that." she defended, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Look Helga I really don't like talking about your work at home, and you look really stressed. Why don't we-" he began whispering in her ear and she smacked him away playfully with a tinge of crimson in her cheeks.

"You're so dirty Brian but that's why I love you!" she laughed heartily feeling the tension begin to relieve in her muscles as she grabbed him and kissed him. He hoisted her into his arms and continued to kiss her heatedly until he kicked open the bedroom door.

Helga couldn't help but moan when he began kissing her neck after depositing her on the bed. She couldn't help but forget all about Arnold and Lila as he continued to ravish her washing their memory away with ever single kiss and touch he imparted. She would forget everything tonight but in the back of her mind she knew she had to do the right thing.

Arnold was a criminal, and she couldn't allow their past friendship to cloud her better judgment. They weren't allowed to be "friends" during their therapy sessions. He was the patient, and she was his therapist. She was supposed to treat him just like any other convict but the question was: Could she do it?

**A/AN: Yes Brian and Helga are married! There's not going to be any Arnold and Helga shipping during this fic, but I will delve into their past a bit more in the next chapter. Sorry if the characters seem a little OC. I also want to note this isn't a romantic fic! I have several of those floating around here so if you need romance go read those! Did you love this chapter? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Unrequited Love

**Chapter Three**

**Unrequited Love**

**Author's Note: **Yes I'm on a roll! This chapter contains nothing but back story. Please review! :O

"_Do you think he's crazy?"_

"_He believes in a country that doesn't even exist from his father's so called "fictional" journal."_

"_Everyone knows his parents were nothing but a couple of deadbeats who pawned their son on his grandparents."_

"_I guess they told him those "stories" to get him to believe they were really great people or something."_

"_I'd hate to know I was nothing but a crack baby."_

_Helga glared hard at the three girls gossiping beside the water fountain. They quickly dispersed when they caught her looking at them. She knew exactly what they were talking about. The truth behind Arnold's father's journal had come to light just a few months prior and now it was all anyone wanted to talk about. She frankly was sick of it._

_She became worried about Arnold when he hadn't come to class that morning. It was the beginning of ninth grade, and they shared second period together. Middle school had been rough when it came to popularity but it was a cake walk compared to high school._

_She pitied Arnold, and she couldn't even believe she was admitting that to herself, but he wasn't the same boy she had come to adore. He had changed to the point where his closest friend Gerald avoided him at all costs._

_Helga tried to get Phoebe to find out why, but he said that he didn't want to talk about it and that they simply weren't friends anymore. The subject had quickly been dropped when she noticed how angry it made her boyfriend just to talk about it._

_Arnold had become practically invisible to everyone but Helga. She still noticed him despite the nasty rumors. People avoided him like the plague, but she refused to acknowledge the gossip. _

_She walked outside the double doors of Hillwood High and snaked close to a dumpster. She was aware it was his "favorite" thinking spot. He had a glazed look in his eyes as he threw rocks against the metal frame._

"_I know you're here Helga." he stated with his eyes still fixed on the dumpster. She sighed and slumped down beside him crossing her legs._

"_I was worried when you didn't show up for second period this morning." she admitted biting her lip nervously, but he never made eye contact._

"_I'm sure you're aware of the rumors floating around about me…You should know hanging around an outcast like me will tarnish your reputation." he told her venomously letting his arms rest beside him._

"_When have I ever cared what others thought?" she inquired becoming irritated by his behavior._

"_I don't know…I just figured being around someone like me would be considered bad karma or something." he shrugged peering up at her with shy green eyes._

"_Wanna get out of here? We can go get an ice cream or something…My treat?" she offered gently giving him a small smile._

"_I'd like that…Thanks Helga." he said smiling warmly for the first time in days. She offered her his hand, and he took in hesitantly. They both walked away from the premises and towards the bus stop. _

_Arnold laughed heartily at another one of her jokes as he ate his chocolate cone. She couldn't believe he was having such a good time and that she was actually responsible for it._

"_Um Thanks for the nice time Helga." he said quietly looking at his hands. He had that look in his eyes that told her he wanted to say something else._

"_Arnold what's on your mind…You do kind of owe me since I did buy your ice cream." she retorted with a smug grin on her face trying to lighten the mood._

"_I know you don't want to hear it…It's kind of trivial anyway." he sighed. She could tell he was holding back._

"_Spill it football head." she commanded, and he just rolled his eyes when he heard the old childhood pun._

"_Fine…It's Lila." he seethed running his fingers through his unruly cornflower hair. He didn't say anything for a moment, but he did once he noticed her staring at him hard._

"_You asked…" he spoke softly averting her quizzical blue eyes._

_Arnold had fell hard for Lila Sawyer when she first moved to Hillwood in fourth grade. The country girl was always "ever so" nice to everyone she met and sometimes it gave people the wrong idea, especially people like Arnold who craved her affection. The two had dated for three months solid in eighth grade, but she had broken up with him after a "cool" senior asked her out. _

_Arnold just couldn't get over the breakup and it had been a year ago. The relationship with her senior boyfriend only lasted the duration of the summer and then he'd gone off to college. He was hoping for another chance but a the star player of the football team had asked her out._

_Arnold began avoiding everyone after that happened and things only got worse for him. Gertie Shortman had been placed in a mental institution after her delusions became too much for anyone to bear. Phil had told Arnold it was for the best, but he knew better. He knew they would just keep her doped up on medication until she expired._

_He also discovered that his parents grand jungle escapades were just a bunch of tall tales Phil had concocted to ease the truth for himself about the situation and make his grandson believe they were true heroes._

_He had discovered that piece of information after going to the library one day to research some articles on substance abuse. He'd found old newspaper clippings of his parents mug shots in an old newspaper dated back to the late 1980's. _

_He'd confronted his grandpa that night about his discovery, and Phil knew he couldn't lie about it anymore. He sat him down and told him that he'd been taken away from his parents when he was just a year old and placed in their care. They were both substance abusers and went to jail for a long time. Miles had died of an overdose, while Stella was murdered for a drug deal gone bad._

_The news had somehow gotten to Rhonda and spread like wildfire. No one wanted to be Arnold's friend after that. He was called a loon and a crack baby by many of his peers. Helga became tired of the useless banter and had been sentenced to the principals office several times for giving them a piece of Ole' Betsy and the Five Avengers._

"_You know I really don't understand why you keep chasing her…She's not wor-" Helga was explaining to him, but he cut her off._

"_Helga have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts?" he asked her catching her completely off guard._

"_Yes Arnold everyday of my life…" she breathed her gaze softening a bit but her heart broke when he revealed his secret to her._

"_That's how I feel about Lila…" he said crushing his old ice cream paper he'd unraveled from his cone._

"_You know there will be other girls out there for you besides Lila…" Helga assured comfortingly trying to purge her nemesis from the conversation._

"_Yeah I guess…" he said dejectedly clamoring out of the booth. She followed after him, and the bell dinged behind him signaling he had left the ice cream parlor._

_Helga raced to catch up with him and grabbed his shoulder hard. He spun around to see her out of breath and panting. She braced him and looked him dead in the eyes, "Arnold I'll always be here for you."_

"_Thanks Helga you're a great friend." he smiled placing a lot of emphasis on the word friend as she watched him walk towards the boarding house with a gaping hole in her heart._

_~X~_

Helga yawned and gazed at her husband silently snoring next to her. She grabbed her bathrobe feeling very much alert and slipped out the door. She turned on the lamp by her computer and booted it up. The screen lit up with her favorite screen saver. She and Brian were standing on a beach in Hawaii kissing. They had gone there on their honeymoon four years ago.

Brian and Helga had began dating her junior year of college after reuniting at an old PS.118 reunion. She had giggled when he admitted he'd had a crush on her since the fourth grade.

He was a great man and treated Helga like a queen. He supported her work fully. He worked from home designing computer software for big companies. He usually did all the cooking and cleaning in his spare time.

Helga clicked on a folder icon in the middle of her screen. She had case files from every patient she counseled on her computer. She clicked on Arnold Shortman's name and reread the case file she'd been looking at for days.

She looked through several of Arnold's mug shots and then his crime portfolio. He was guilty of breaking and entering the home of Lila Sawyer on August 17th 2007. The case report said he stabbed the victim fifteen times in the stomach, face, and sides. The victim tried to crawl away from him but then he stabbed her in the back five more times until she was dead. The reports says he and the victim were seen together three days prior exiting a bar.

Helga sighed when she read the report she'd read a thousand times before. She was certain that Lila might have tried to use Arnold for her own personal gain and led him along, but Helga had no idea why. What had made Arnold snap and kill the girl he'd been so hopelessly in love with most of his life? She had to know, and she knew Arnold was the only one who would be able to dispel such valuable information. She just had to figure out how to get him to play along. She cut the monitor off and sauntered back towards her bedroom. She climbed back in bed and snuggled close to Brian trying to shake the cold chill that ran down her spine. She would never be the same after this.

**A/AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I promise I'll explain more later about why Arnold and Gerald stopped being friends. I'll also explain more about what made Arnold snap. The next chapter will begin with another Arnold/Helga session. Stay tuned!**


	5. Take From Me

**Chapter Four**

**Take From Me**

**Author's Note: **Well here's another H/A therapy session for you! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! I'm so honored that you've really taken an interest in this story! ^_^ I also want to note that Helga MUST keep her therapy sessions with Arnold confidential, but she told Brian because he's her husband. I know you're technically not supposed to, but she did so there you are!

Helga sat at the bright red table in her blue swivel chair waiting on her next patient: Arnold Shortman. She hoped this session would prove to be more beneficial than their last one. She looked around the carnival colored room in disgust. She really wanted to have a word with the decorator who came up with such a horrible design.

"Good Morning Dr. Pataki!" Tabitha chirped leading in a cuffed and overly cheerful Arnold. He was wearing the typical orange jumpsuit that all the inmates wore.

"Good morning Tabitha." Helga smiled turning to Arnold who sat down across from her in his "favorite" green chair. He looked like he was in a really good mood, but Helga couldn't tell what that meant.

"Hello Helga!" Arnold smiled settling in his chair. Helga watched Tabitha click the door shut leaving them both alone for the next hour.

"Hello Arnold how are you this morning?" Helga greeted him warmly pulling out her clipboard along with her favorite purple pen.

"I'm really good actually…I was just thinking that maybe you and I could get some ice cream later just like old times?" he said childishly. Helga's heart wept for the poor boy trapped in a man's body sitting in front of her. She wondered if Arnold thought this was just a happy reunion.

"Perhaps Arnold but I would like to ask you a few questions…I will allow you to talk about whatever you want at the end of the session okay?" she commanded, and he just nodded in response like an obedient child.

"Please tell me about your relationship with Lila Sawyer." she clipped taking a deep breath ready to write down everything he said.

"Lila moved to Hillwood in fourth grade. I always thought she had a nice smile and pretty eyes. She was the sweetest girl I knew. I pined after her for years. I always wanted to be her boyfriend, but she always had some kind of excuse about why she didn't "like me like me". I finally got her to date me in eighth grade…I thought we were a perfect match until I found out she was just using me to make the real boy she wanted to date jealous." Arnold's nostrils flared angrily at the remembrance of his past love. Helga felt her breath catch in her throat, but he calmed down again putting her mind at ease.

He looked at the table dejectedly with his cuffed hands held together, "I wanted her love more than anything but then _he _came back in the picture."

"Who came back in the picture Arnold?" Helga asked calmly continuing to record everything he said on her notepad.

"Lila had come home for college one weekend…I was still living in the boarding house at the time. She needed a place to stay for the night because her dad didn't live in Hillwood anymore. I was ecstatic when she asked me to rent a room for the night. I was so lonely living in that old place all alone…" He retorted causing Helga's heart to fill with grief from his statement. She wished she could've been there to give him a hug and tell him everything would be okay, but she refrained from any physical contact.

"What happened next?" she prodded hoping he would open up and reveal some piece of valuable information to her.

"We had the most amazing night Helga…I made us dinner and then she kissed me. The kiss really confused me, but I decided to go along with it. It was raining really hard that night, and she coaxed me into going up to my room. I was hesitant at first, but I obliged…She seduced me, and we slept together…" he recalled sweating profusely causing Helga's jaw to drop.

Lila and Arnold had slept together? Helga began to seethe with anger at the thought of Lila taking advantage of her sweet and innocent Arnold. She composed herself and decided to persevere through the rest of the session.

"The next day she was gone…She didn't leave a note or anything…The only thing she left me was the smell of her sweet lilac perfume permeating my pillow. I found out from an outside source that she and my cousin Arnie had been dating for months. They had broken up, and I was her rebound. She just used me to get back at him. I found out he took her back, so I guess that's why she decided to leave again." he trembled angrily gripping the table turning his knuckles white.

"Thank you Arnold that's all for today." Helga cut in quickly wrapping up their session. She sighed in relief when the door swung open to reveal Tabitha's smiling face. She didn't think she could bear another outburst from him.

"Helga next time I'll tell you about Abner." Arnold smiled goofily at her before turning to Tabitha completely forgetting their previous conversation.

"Yes I'm sure Helga would love to meet Abner." Tabitha said over enthusiastically giving Helga a wink.

Helga gulped back the bile in her throat and made her way towards the exit. She felt like she was suffocating when she left Greendale mental institution. She sucked in a large gulp of air after getting in her car. She grabbed her purse and emptied its contents in her passenger seat. Helga sighed in relief when she found the bottle of pills. She quickly poured a couple in her hand and chased it down with some water. Helga laid her head against her seat and relaxed a moment. She thought back to what Arnold said about meeting "Abner". She was certain he didn't mean his pet pig. He was probably talking about one of his personalities.

Tabitha hadn't disclosed any information about Arnold's other personalities because she wanted Helga to see them for herself. She wasn't surprised he had been diagnosed by having multiple personalities because his grandmother was full of them. She had five if she had recounted correctly, but Arnold hadn't started showing signs of his other personalities until he was older. She shuddered when she began to wonder which one he'd murdered Lila with.

She drove back to Hillwood ready to get home as soon as possible. Gerald and Phoebe were coming over for dinner later. She knew Brian had it covered, but she still wanted to help him. She decided to stop at the grocery store on the way home and pick up a head of fresh lettuce for a salad.

~X~

_Arnold rubbed his tired eyes walking down the creaky steps. He wondered who could be knocking on his door this time of night. He hardly ventured out of the house anymore opting to stay in the attic most of the time. The boarders had all began moving out after his grandmother's "breakdown". _

_Phil had died his sophomore year of high school, and he shuddered at the thought of the last person who'd lived with him since then. Helga would always stay with him during her breaks from school, but he knew it couldn't be her knocking because it had been too early for her break to start._

_He felt his jaw drop when he opened the door and saw Lila standing there, "Lila what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh Arnold I was just passing through, and I thought I'd rent a room for the night if that's okay?" she smiled sending a shiver up his spine._

"_Yeah sure come in." he offered holding the door for her. _

"_Thank you ever so much Arnold." she chirped placing her coat on the old rack._

"_Would you like some dinner? I was just about to warm up some soup for myself." he smiled hoping she would agree to the invitation._

"_I'm ever so certain soup sounds wonderful Arnold!" she grinned following him into the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen Lila in such a long time, and he'd began to give up on her. Maybe he needed to give her another chance. He placed the pot on the stove and poured the can of soup into it letting it heat up._

"_How's college going?" he inquired trying to make small talk with the auburn haired girl. She twirled a piece of hair nervously. _

"_College is great but it's good to be home for a bit…You know Arnold I've missed Hillwood ever so much! My school doesn't have nice boys like you Arnold." she smirked inching closer to him causing his cheeks to redden._

"_Lila I-" but he didn't have time to respond because she had pressed her lips against his. He felt behind him and switched off the burner. He grabbed her sides and pushed her forcefully against the wall. She yelped in pain but continued kissing him relentlessly. _

"_Oh Arnold a little impatient aren't we?" she huffed tossing her hair back ._

"_Uh huh!" he returned capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss before leading her up the steps to his room. He'd always dreamed of touching and holding her like that. For one night he felt almost normal. _

_He smiled in his sleep reaching for the warm body next to him but only captured empty space. He opened his eyes quickly searching for the red haired angel that had graced his presence the night before. Had it all been a dream? He pulled on his boxers and ran downstairs and looked at the coat rack. She had taken her green jacket with her. He sighed walking into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the cold pot of uneaten soup sitting on the stove. He became enraged with anger and swiped it off the burner which resulted in a bloodbath of tomato soup all over the floor. For some reason the color of the soup comforted him, and he decided that Lila's blood would look even better coating that floor. _

**A/AN: Well guys that's all for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Mortay3: I read your story and it was wonderful! I loved how you portrayed Arnold's other personalities and that's really helped me with how I'm going to bring his out.**

**DyingxDasies: The plot is about to thicken a lot…Helga and Arnold have a bit of history that I haven't mentioned yet but it will be a very big centerpiece in this story.**


	6. Remedy

**Chapter Five**

**Remedy**

**Author's Note: **I told you there's not going to be any kind of Arnold/Helga shipping in this fic, but I lied. I got this amazing idea last night. You'll just have to wait and see what it is, but I will tell you that the shipping all took place in the past. There will be no present or future ships. This chapter contains some dark A/H moments.

Helga finished slicing up the lettuce placing it in a bowl. Phoebe stood beside her dicing up the carrots while the guys watched a baseball game on TV. Helga winced when she sliced open her finger with the knife.

"Helga are you okay?" Phoebe gasped placing down her knife and grabbing a dishtowel. Helga moaned in pain when she applied pressure to the cut.

"Sorry Pheebs…I just have a lot on my mind." she retorted blowing wisps of blond hair from her eyes. Phoebe helped her wash her cut under some cold water. She walked to the bathroom and got a clean bandage placing it on her finger.

"Is this have anything to do with Arnold?" Phoebe inquired finishing up the carrots. She began dicing up a tomato before Helga replied.

"I guess I just never realized how emotionally taxing this was going to be for me. I haven't seen him in over six years, and I thought I was over it but-" she bit her lip nervously trying her best not to reveal anything else.

Phoebe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked her deep in the eyes, "Helga I want you to know you can tell me anything no matter what it is."

Helga sighed running her fingers through her blond hair, "Brian might hear me, and he might not understand…If he knew-" she couldn't even finish her statement. She placed her head in her hands while Phoebe rubbed her back comfortingly.

She didn't think it was wise for Helga to take Arnold's case between all the history they'd shared. She knew exactly what her friends memory was recalling at that moment. She couldn't talk to her in months after it happened.

**Sophomore Year**

_Helga and Arnold had really taken up with each other when high school began. They even shared a locker. People would always stare at them when they passed in the hallways, but they didn't care. They were a very happy and strong "couple" but not in the normal sense._

_Arnold began to cling to Helga like a security blanket because she was his only friend. People couldn't understand why an attractive girl like Helga would hang out with the likes of Arnold, but she didn't ask for "their" consent. She was happy living in her own fantasy world pretending that there was something between them._

_She knew it was morally wrong, but she couldn't help but bring it up one night while they were sitting in his room doing homework. Arnold had completely shut down for the past three months after his grandfather's death._

_Helga had held his hand through the entire experience. No one bothered to come to Phil's funeral except for a few of the former boarders. She knew everything was beginning to take its toll on him. _

_She had suggested he visit Dr. Bliss and after about a month of coaxing he finally agreed. Helga noticed a positive change in Arnold after he started attending sessions with her. Dr. Bliss even prescribed him some antidepressants that seemed to help him become less of a recluse but there still seemed to be one thing causing him pain: Lila Sawyer._

"_I can't take it anymore!" Arnold growled breaking his pencil lead. Helga was startled by his outburst and peered up from her geometry book. She cleared her throat slightly, "What's wrong Arnold?"_

_She was becoming used to these sudden outbursts from him. He seemed to be having them more frequently despite the fact that Dr. Bliss had increased his medicine a month ago. He sighed and looked at her with melancholy green eyes._

"_Helga every time I see her in the hallway I just-" but he couldn't even finish his sentence because he was crying. Helga gathered him in her arms like a mother would do and stroked his hair soothingly._

"_I'm here Arnold and everything is going to be okay I promise." she assured him wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. He sighed and pulled her into his lap. He was almost a head taller than her now. Arnold had taken up this habit of cradling her in his arms when he became upset. It seemed to calm him down even though it made her fall apart because it reminded her of the boundary she wasn't allowed to cross._

_Dr. Bliss had warned her that she should only be Arnold's friend and nothing more. He was too damaged, and she had her own problems to deal with without starting a relationship that was doomed from the start._

"_Arnold have you ever wanted something more from this relationship than being friends?" she spat out fearing for the worst. He tilted her chin so that he was looking her dead in the eyes._

"_Yes I have but I feel like it wouldn't be fair to you since I would never be able to commit myself entirely to you." he said blushing._

"_Arnold I'm okay with being your "second" choice. I know that you'll never be able to give your heart fully to me, but I don't care. I'll take what I can get. I wasn't suggesting that kind of relationship anyway…" she stated biting her lip nervously. She pulled down the strap on her shirt revealing a small bit of cleavage._

"_You mean-" Arnold blushed unable to finish his sentence. He couldn't stop staring as Helga pulled the top over her head to reveal her black lace bra._

"_Yes Arnold I want this type of relationship with you." she breathed taking his hand and placing it on her chest. She knew he was inexperienced and hadn't been this far with anyone before. _

_He didn't hesitate when Helga pulled him into a hungry kiss. He followed her lead and soon he began to become comfortable with the situation. Articles of clothing scattered the floor, as the blond girl panted beneath the boy she'd been in love with since she was three._

_He didn't have to be perfect to be someone in her eyes. She loved every imperfect thing about him. The chemistry between them was intense, but they never held hands in the halls or showed any kinds of affection towards each other except in private._

_Arnold's frustrations seemed to lift because he'd found solace in the blond girl who was secretly in love with him. He relished in the fact that she let him be as rough as he wanted to be from his pent up frustration. She understood him better than anyone._

_Phoebe followed Helga into the bathroom chatting animatedly about Gerald's game later that night._

"_Yeah that's nice Pheebs." Helga said through clenched teeth after washing her hands._

"_Helga are you in pain?" Phoebe questioned her in a concerned tone. She walked behind her friend and noticed her shirt riding up a bit. She gasped when she pulled her shirt up to reveal several bruises and claw marks._

"_Helga what happened! Did Bob-" Phoebe gasped unable able to utter another word._

"_No Bob didn't do this to me…I kind of let it happen." she said biting her lip nervously hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions._

"_Helga what do you mean you let this happen?" she asked adjusting her blue frames expecting the worst._

"_I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore…Arnold and I have recently in the last few months become more than friends. I let him use me to release his frustrations. He doesn't do it all the time…just when we're having sex." she blushed fiercely unable to look her in the eyes._

_Phoebe was taken aback, "Helga you need to stay away from him! Hanging around him all the time isn't healthy for you! Have you noticed how fast your depression has remerged in the past few months? You practically avoid everyone but HIM! He doesn't deserve you Helga! He's-" but Helga cut her off clearly hearing enough._

"_Damaged goods? A basket case? Crazy? Yeah I think we've got way more in common than you think!" Helga bellowed dashing out of the bathroom in a hurry._

"_Helga!" Phoebe called after her, but she had already disappeared within the sea of faces. Phoebe sighed feeling defeated. She needed to convince Helga that Arnold was no good for her. He was a mess and so was she. She couldn't fix him, and he couldn't fix her._

_The relationship between Arnold and Helga lasted over eight months. She slowly began to notice that sometimes he became a different person when they indulged in such dangerous pleasures but sometimes he was just Arnold._

_The last time they made love was during a rainstorm in his bedroom. The rain pounded against the skylight. She could only see his face when the lightning flashed lighting up their silhouettes. He was slow and gentle that night making her feel tranquil. She took him all in and kissed him lovingly, but she felt like he wished she was someone else._

_After that night she walked home alone in the rain. She walked into an empty house as usual and tumbled into bed. She let herself cry until she was empty. She knew she had to stop seeing Arnold because it was becoming unhealthy for her. He needed real help that she couldn't give him. She knew they would never have a real relationship because he was becoming too delusional despite the medicine and the sex. Helga had to face the facts that she could no longer be his remedy. She also couldn't make him love her back._

_~X~_

"Hey honey are you okay?" Brian inquired snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her head gently as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Yeah I'm fine." she lied turning on the dishwasher. She just wanted to drink a glass of wine and soak under mounds of bubbles.

"Are you sure? You weren't very talkative during dinner." he pointed out concerned.

"Do I have to carry on a conversation during every meal!? Criminey just cut me a break!" she snapped. Brian's eyes flashed full of hurt, and he just held his hands up in defeat.

"B I'm sorry…I just-" but she couldn't take it anymore. She fell into his arms and cried her eyes out. He held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh it's okay…" he whispered filling her with a peace she'd craved for weeks. He held her gently and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She allowed him to carry her to bed and tuck her in. She was extremely exhausted from her earlier breakdown and her session with Arnold. She just wanted to sleep and forget everything but her subconscious wouldn't let her. It drug her into a restless sleep conjuring up every memory of Arnold she wanted to forget.

**A/AN: Well did you think it was intense? This chapter was emotionally exhausting to write. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Isabel

**Chapter Six**

**Isabel **

**Author's Note: This is one of those "unexpected" scenarios. Please don't hate me! This story is going to have a lot of angst if you haven't already noticed.**

Helga sank beneath the warm bath water allowing her mind to relax. She was mentally and physically exhausted from the day's prior events. She took a long sip of her glass of wine allowing the alcohol to numb her mind.

She wasn't a particularly religious person, but she did remember praying a quiet prayer during a church service one Sunday morning when she was a small child asking God to save her. Bob and Miriam held a regular church attendance of once a month. Helga actually discovered she enjoyed going to church. She felt an other worldly peace there she'd never felt before.

Miriam and Bob couldn't commit to anything long enough and eventually they quit going altogether. She wasn't sure if she was still saved or not, but she prayed often. She began to feel like she needed a savior more than ever since she'd began therapy with Arnold.

She wasn't sure, but she almost felt like this was going to be an impossible task to handle on her own, so she closed her eyes. "Dear Lord please give me the strength to do this." She felt serene after a few moments of prayer. She knew it was in God's hands and that he would give her the strength to carry through with the rest of their sessions. She almost wondered if he was the reason she and Arnold had crossed paths again.

She closed her eyes trying to conjure up at least one happy memory from the day. She felt herself smile again when she began to remember _her. _She allowed the memories to flood her mind putting her at ease.

~X~

_She threw up for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She flushed the commode and waltzed back in to her bedroom. She had stayed home from school today due to a sudden illness. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and slid back into bed._

_She hadn't talk to Arnold in almost three weeks, and she felt bad for it but it was for the best. He'd been acting crazy lately more so than usual. She decided it would be best if she placed distance between them._

_~X~_

_She recalled their last conversation from just a few weeks prior, "I'm sorry Arnold, but I just think we don't need to hang out as much. Phoebe always complains that I don't make time for her anymore. I've also thought about joining the baseball team." _

"_Well Helga that's great I guess…I should've known it would've ended up like this." he seethed angrily glaring at her._

"_What are you talking about Arnold? I spend all my free time with you! You've got to learn to rely on yourself for a change! Plus I think we need some space." she shot back agreesivly about to walk out the door, but he grabbed her shoulder possessively. _

"_You're not leaving me Helga…" he grinned at her manically with a wild look in his eyes. Helga knew that it wasn't Arnold addressing her but someone else behind his eyes. She felt her blood run cold as her mind commanded her to run._

"_Get away from me!" she screamed pushing him away and bounding down the stairs. She felt him chasing after her and that's when her adrenaline kicked in. She had no idea she could run that fast, but she didn't stop until she made it to the bus top. She almost screamed when someone touched her shoulder._

"_Mam are you okay?" a concerned stranger asked her kindly. She felt her breathing slow down and nodded. She didn't see Arnold chasing her anymore and decided she was safe. She boarded the bus and made her way back to her house._

_Bob was sitting in the living room watching "The wheel" and eating his dinner. Miriam was asleep in the rocking chair as usual with a smoothie in her hand. Helga just rolled her eyes and made her way up to her bedroom._

_She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the sheets. She made herself feign off the images of Arnold chasing her. She knew things were never going to be the same between them again. She knew it was time to come back down to reality and face the facts that he was no good for her. She felt her eyelids become heavy as she drifted off to sleep._

_~X~_

_The sickness hadn't subsided, so Helga decided to pick up an EPT test from her local drug store. She stared at it a long time hoping the results weren't true. Helga put her hands in her coat pockets and knocked on the wooden door in front of her._

_She was surprised to see the Japanese girl had answered. She blinked in disbelief several times eyeing Helga up and down._

"_Hey Pheebs…" Helga greeted her quietly. They hadn't spoken in months since she'd found out about Helga's little "arrangement". She averted her gaze expecting the door to slam in her face but it didn't come._

"_It's good to see you again Helga…Would you like to come in?" Phoebe smiled warmly holding the door open for her. "Yeah thanks Pheebs." Helga replied hesitantly entering the house._

_Helga and Phoebe sat in her room, and Helga spilled her guts. She told her everything from how abusive Arnold had gotten down to her newly revealed pregnancy. Phoebe rubbed her back consolingly as she sobbed._

"_What am I going to do Pheebs? They're going to know it's his." she sighed running her fingers through her golden locks._

"_I think you should seek help from Dr. Bliss on this matter…Arnold doesn't need to know you're pregnant because he just can't handle it. I don't know what your decision will be, but I hope you choose the right one for you." Phoebe retorted giving her a small smile._

"_I promise I will Pheebs…" she assured her longtime comrade._

_Helga went to see Dr. Bliss the next day and told her everything. She was quiet displeased with Helga for having such a relationship with Arnold, but she understood. Helga had been in love with him since she was three._

_Dr. Bliss had suggested adoption based on the circumstances, and Helga had obliged. The pregnancy was concealed from everyone. Helga dropped off the face of the earth for months as far as everyone else was concerned. Bob wasn't too thrilled about the scenario, but he agreed she could have it as long it was put up for adoption._

_Helga remembered holding the tiny infant in her arms and smoothing out her tufts of blond hair. She was given thirty minutes to hold her baby girl before she was taken away. The couple who adopted her were very kind and even let Helga name her daughter. She chose the name Isabel._

_The couple were well past child bearing years but always wanted a baby. They even told her they would allow an open adoption, but Helga knew that would be too painful for her and her daughter. She decided to let her go. She didn't deserve to know that her mother and father were two very messed up individuals. She needed a normal life._

_Helga wept bitterly when they took the most perfect thing she'd ever held away from her. She felt empty for weeks but eventually returned to school. Helga had moved in with her aunt in a nearby town for awhile when she was pregnant._

_After she returned to school her junior year she began to hear various rumors. Arnold had gone ballistic without her and barely came to school anymore. He'd barely passed tenth grade. Helga began to feel guilty for not being there for him, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed to live a normal life. She deserved to be happy._

_She did start having a good year. She joined the baseball team like she'd planned and took a creative writing class. She started being herself again and making friends. She even went out on a few dates. Helga's life had become happy and carefree until she learned that Arnold had tried to kill himself. The maintenance man who came by once a month found him in a pile of blood._

_He'd been taken to the hospital and then institutionalized shortly after. Helga couldn't help but feel responsible and that's when she began to cycle down again. She let herself fall back into her unhealthy routines with Arnold again once he was let go. _

_The only difference was that she didn't spend every single waking moment with him.__She kept herself at a safe distance and realized that it didn't really matter anymore. She would be going away to college soon, but Arnold would be staying here._

_~X~_

Helga towel dried her hair and squeezed out the ends. She slipped on her bathrobe and wandered into the kitchen. She placed her empty wine glass in the sink and sat down in a chair.

"Feel better?" Brian inquired sneaking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah thanks for being patient with me." she sighed leaning into his chest. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her gently.

"You're welcome beautiful…" he smiled kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you B…Let's go to bed shall we? I'm really tired." she yawned standing up following him to the bedroom.

Helga slept peacefully that night as images of her daughter flashed in her mind. She hadn't seen Isabel in years but the family always sent her pictures. She was the beautiful unadulterated side of both of them. She was the sunshine after the rain.

**A/AN: Yes Helga and Arnold had a child together. Did Arnold ever find out about her? You'll have to read more to find out. I'm a Christisn and I thought it added something unique to the story. Please Review!**


	8. Best Friends

**Chapter Seven**

**Best Friends**

**Author's Note: **This is where I get into the whole Gerald/Arnold fiasco. Why did they stop being friends? You're about to find out! I also want to note that the whole Isabel incident hasn't been dropped. This story basically centers around Arnold/Helga but this needed to be addressed because like everything else it's still a big piece of the puzzle.

Helga waited in the detestable spectrum room waiting for Arnold. This would be their third session. She wondered if he would show any of his unusual sides today. She was hoping that he would. She needed to find out how many their were and which one was present on the night of Lila Sawyer's murder.

He sauntered in the room with Tabitha quietly walking behind him. She found it to be odd that the cheerful brunette wasn't smiling today. She actually looked tired and worn down. He sat down in his usual green swivel chair but his countenance looked more stern today.

"Dr. Pataki Arnold is having a bit of an off day today so if anything gets "out-of-hand" just press the call button." Tabitha said hesitantly putting Helga at unease.

"Okay thanks Tabitha." Helga blinked curiously watching the dark haired nurse let herself out of the room. She almost looked relieved to be getting away from Arnold.

Helga swallowed the bile in her throat and turned to Arnold who was giving her a death glare. She clicked her purple pen in place feeling the tension in the room. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Well Arnold how are you doing today?" Helga inquired firmly trying to hold back her anxiety. She didn't want him to see it.

"Arnold isn't here today! I told that guy to take a hike see! He's a weakling you see! He couldn't win a fight to save his life see! I always do all the fighting for him see!" a booming voice resounded almost like Arnold's but a lot tougher. He was also talking like a gangster from an Al Capone flick.

Helga realized that she would be dealing with one of his personalities today, so she decided to play along, "Is that so? Well what should I call you then?"

"You may call me Daring Dino little lady! What brings you here today? Are you one of those narks? You're not here to spy on me are you?" Dino questioned her sizing her up and down.

"Of course not Dino! This session is completely confidential." she assured him hoping he would open up to her and reveal something about Arnold she didn't know.

"All right then what would you like to know? Dino doesn't have any secrets!" he seethed putting her on edge. He looked like he wanted to kill her, and she was sure he might if he wasn't cuffed.

"Well would you like to talk about any of your friends then?" Helga inquired hoping Dino would open up about certain matters pertaining to Arnold. She also hoped he would talk about Lila, but he surprised her.

"Yes Gerald Johanssen is a phony see!" Dino exploded angrily slamming a cuffed fist down on the table. Helga was startled but knew this would prove to be an interesting session. She would finally find out why the inseparable best friends had a falling out.

Helga had tried to get Gerald to spill that bit of information to her for years, but he always got defensive when Arnold's name was brought up. If you knew what was good for you, you never mentioned Arnold Shortman's name to Gerald Johanssen. The topic was taboo.

"Why do you feel that way Dino? Wasn't Gerald Johanssen Arnold's best friend?" Helga continued hoping this wasn't just another put on. She really hoped this was going to be the ice breaker.

"Gerald Johanssen betrayed Arnold! He didn't need me until Gerald betrayed him like that…" he smirked causing a chill to snake up Helga's spine.

"What did he do?" she gulped trying to steady the shaking pen in her hand, so she could script their conversation. She just knew this was going to be important.

"She took Arnold's girl, so I had to exterminate him…" Dino grinned menacingly beginning his tale.

**Eighth Grade**

_Gerald Johannsen stood beside his locker gathering his books. He was thinking about the new Puff Daddy season finale premiering that night. He was also contemplating stopping by the arcade after school._

_He blinked when he noticed the pretty redhead blocking his path. He scratched the back of his head and gazed up at her, "Um Hey Lila how's it going?" he greeted her clearing his throat nervously._

"_Hello Gerald! It's ever so nice today isn't it?" she declared flirtingly twirling a strand of hair between her fingers._

"_Yeah Lila I guess so but if you're looking for Arnold, he hasn't gotten here yet." he retorted shutting his locker about to walk in the other direction, but the persistent red head stopped him. _

"_Yes Lila?" Gerald inquired becoming a little annoyed by now. He just wanted to go home and relax. _

"_Oh Gerald I wasn't waiting for Arnold…I was waiting for you…You see I like you ever so much." she smirked pulling him closer causing him to blush. He could feel her warm breath down his neck mesmerizing him. He wanted to pull away but pretty girls were one of Gerald's weaknesses, and Lila Sawyer was a looker._

_Before he could stop it, she was attacking his lips in a ferocious manner. He felt his eyes pop out of their sockets when she kissed him. Lila Sawyer kissed like a woman and not a teenage girl. He became hypnotized by her sweet aroma of apple butter and honey. _

_Arnold Shortman was rounding the corner to put his books away and thinking about Lila of course. They had a big date tonight, but he stopped as the scene unfolded in front of him. He felt like someone had punched him hard in the chest. Gerald Johansson, his best friend since preschool was kissing his girlfriend Lila Sawyer._

_He'd never felt so angry in his entire life, but he immediately turned around and walked in the other direction. Gerald would pay for this. _

_~X~_

_Gerald walked towards his home dragging his feet. He felt lightheaded and dizzy from his make out session with a very attractive redhead. Why did Lila kiss him? He felt so conflicted. Lila was Arnold's girl, but he hadn't hesitated kissing her back. What was he going to do? He'd just betrayed his best friend, no his brother._

"_So Arnold I kind of kissed your girl today, and I'm real sorry about it but-" he looked up noticing the flaxen haired boy blocking his path. He looked like he was going to murder him. He'd never seen Arnold look so angry in all his life._

"_Did you enjoy kissing my girl Gerald?" Arnold seethed backing him into an alleyway._

"_Look man! She cornered me! I was pressured!" Gerald cried, but Arnold didn't back down._

"_You looked like you were enjoying it to me!" Arnold growled vehemently backing Gerald at the end of the alleyway._

"_Arnold I-" but Gerald had no time to react because Arnold had picked the boy up with his arm around his throat. Gerald knew he was going to die if Arnold kept strangling him. He'd never seen so much hate in someone's eyes before. Arnold glared at him with a murderous look in his eyes. He just knew it was over until someone was violently pulling Arnold off of him._

"_Are you okay son? Do I need to call the cops?" the balding man asked. He was wearing a business suit and was probably walking home from work when he noticed a commotion in the alley._

"_No sir that won't be necessary!" Gerald retorted dusting himself off running out of the alleyway. Arnold was still standing there with a dazed look in his eyes like he didn't know what had just happened. _

_Gerald ran all the way home and holed up in his room for days refusing to speak to anyone. He noticed Arnold had called him multiple times, but he never returned them. After a week of missing school, he walked through the hallways of Hillwood Middle School. He proceeded to his locker and grabbed his books ignoring everyone's stares. _

"_Look Gerald I'm really sorry…I don't know what came over me…I-" the flaxen haired boy apologized from behind Gerald. Gerald turned around and shot him a dirty look._

"_Arnold! Best friends don't try to kill each other! I don't know what kind of crazy you're on, but I can't take it anymore! We're no longer friends period! Don't ever call me or try to talk to me ever again! You're dead to me from this very moment Arnold!" Gerald seethed stomping away. Everyone's eyes bored into Arnold as he watched his best friend walk away. They never spoke to each other ever again and from that day on Arnold felt a part of his soul die._

~X~

Helga couldn't help but drag her feet after Arnold's heart wrenching confession. She had ended the session early when Dino had lashed out at her. Two men wearing white coats had come in and restrained Arnold. He had gone limp as soon as they stuck the needle in his back. She was sure Dino could've killed Lila, but she still wasn't certain. She had a feeling that there was a darker part of Arnold that he barely ever showed to anyone.

She opened her car door with trembling hands. She grabbed her purse and pulled out the bottle of pills. She shook three of them into her hand and chased them down with a bottle of water. Arnold seemed to have many secrets, but Helga also had a few of her own. There were some skeletons hiding in her closet that she never showed to anyone. She felt like panicking because she could feel them trying to come out. They were beginning to suffocate her. She pushed them deeper into her closet hoping that she would never have to reveal that ugly part of herself.

**A/AN: Well it seems Helga has a few skeletons of her own. What's she been hiding from everyone all of these years? You're about to find out! You really didn't think this was all about Arnold did you? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!** **I also want to point out that I'm going to be updating this fic three times a week from now on! I have a few other fics that need some TLC, but I hope you'll still be reading and reviewing despite not updating everyday. The next update should be on Friday. **


	9. Scars

**Chapter Eight**

**Scars**

**Author's Note: **I'm going to delve into Helga's past a bit for you…This chapter is very painful for me to write because I went through a similar thing. I hope that maybe it will be able to help others who have been abused. Don't read unless you can handle it!

She could feel him touch her there so gently and lovingly. She couldn't bear to tell him that every time he touched her there a painful memory resurfaced. He wouldn't understand and that's why she didn't tell him. It was hard for her to differentiate between making love and sex. She knew in her heart this was making love but in her mind it was just sex.

She couldn't recount all the abuse her body had been put through for so many years. She tried to hold back the tears as Brian pushed in and out of her. She would cry later when she took a shower to wash the sin away. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. She was broken inside and making love made her feel repulsive. He was her husband and still her mind refused to let her know any different.

She knew it was becoming harder to hide it from him. She wanted to flinch every time he hugged her or pull away when he kissed her. She just wanted to be normal for once, but she wasn't allowed to be. The memory was cold and relentless as it rampaged through her mind, her body trembling with orgasm. She wanted to burn it away but it was a part of her she couldn't let go.

**Seventh Grade**

_Helga wasn't sure if things could get much worse. Olga and her trophy winning husband were staying with them the entire week. Olga had just given birth four months prior to her niece and nephew: Sophia and Landon. Miriam and Bob of course ignored her more so than usual, but she didn't mind. She wanted to be left alone._

_Olga was married to a man just as perfect as she was. Chandler Copeland, was a cardiologist who looked like a million bucks. He looked like he belonged in one of those Hollister ads with his shirt off._

_Helga didn't mind Chandler because he was actually nice to her and paid attention to her. She had came home from school that evening and tried to show Bob her Math test she'd scored a hundred on, but he was too busy playing with Landon to notice. _

_She sighed deflated when she had searched for Miriam who was holding Sophia while she watched Olga make dinner. She felt like throwing the test in the garbage until Chandler had walked out of the bathroom. He noticed her sitting on the stairs looking bummed._

"_Hey Helga how's it going?" Chandler inquired to the slumping blond._

"_Oh just the usual…I'm being ignored by my parents because their favorite daughter is here with her trophy husband." Helga scoffed flinging her test paper._

_Chandler picked the paper up and studied it, "Wow Helga great job on your math test!" he praised giving her a wink. She felt her heart jump in her throat as she watched him walk down the stairs._

_Helga couldn't get over just how good looking he was, and he had actually paid attention to her. She began to think maybe he wasn't that bad. She walked to her room and closed the door. She picked up her pink notebook and began writing some poems._

_That night everyone went out for dinner, leaving Helga home alone of course. She walked down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. She decided to look through the cabinets and see if she could find anything. She found some pork rinds and bottled water. She sighed and headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. _

_She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV and began channel surfing. She finally settled on an old Wrestlemania rerun. She was startled when she heard someone prowling around in the kitchen. Was there a burglar in her house? She grabbed an umbrella thrown carelessly across the room. She walked towards the kitchen ready to strike when Chandler walked through the doorway._

"_Crimney Chandler! Do you want to get killed?" Helga sighed in relief tossing the umbrella off to the side._

_She felt her heart beat in oblivion when she noticed he was just wearing his bathrobe. He clearly had just gotten out of the shower since his dirty blonde hair was dripping wet._

"_So-rry Helga I thought you went out to eat with the rest of your family…I figured I was here alone." he played it off laughing nervously. _

"_I wasn't invited I guess." she shrugged sadly sauntering back towards the living room. She was surprised when Chandler touched her shoulder lightly._

"_Hey do you want to come up to our room and hang out then?" He stated invitingly sending Helga's heart pounding again. She couldn't help but blush at everything he said._

"_Um yeah sure I guess…" she shrugged following after him. Chandler wanted to hang out with her? She felt really special for some reason. Chandler was around 5'9' with a tan physique. He had Crest commercial worthy teeth and a smile to die for. He seemed so radiant to Helga._

_Helga was just starting to blossom into a young woman with curves just in the right places. She'd given up her pink jumpers and wore loose fitting jeans and baby doll tees. She also let her hair fall naturally around her shoulders. She didn't think she was pretty but others seemed to noticed what she didn't. She set on Chandler's bed, and they watched the Wrestlemania rerun she'd started downstairs. _

"_You know Rock Crusher's my favorite…" he retorted taking a sip of the glass of water he'd poured on his bedside table._

"_You actually like wrestling? Does Olga really let you watch this stuff?" she asked curiously._

"_She doesn't approve but hey we don't have to agree on everything do we?" he laughed smiling at her endearingly._

"_I guess not…" she laughed uneasily when she noticed him staring at her. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest as he drew closer to her. She could feel his breath graze her neck pooling heat around her belly._

_He swept his fingers through her hair, "You know you're really beautiful right? I see how they neglect you Helga, but I want to show you how important you really are. I want to make you feel like a woman." he replied huskily making her swoon._

_Chandler put Helga in a trance just like Arnold did when he said her name. She couldn't move as he gently unbuttoned her shirt. He made her feel special because he took his time with her. She had heard about this kind of things from the movies but had never experienced it for herself._

_He was so nice and kind to her, caressing her gently in all the right places. She felt like she was on the beach with her favorite actor, and she loved the attention he gave her. She gave herself away freely to him caught up in his spell._

_He told her not to tell anyone because it was their special moment. She bet Rhonda Lloyld the Queen Bee of Hillwood Middle hadn't ever been this far before. She almost felt superior to all the other girls in her school because she had experienced something they hadn't._

_Olga found it endearing that her husband was cultivating a relationship with his sister-in-law. He began paying special attention to Helga by taking her to the movies and expensive gifts, but he would always rent them a hotel room on the way back saying that this was her way of "thanking" him._

_Helga was thirteen when she found out she was pregnant for the first time. She had called Chandler out on it asking what he wanted her to do about it. He panicked and told her she needed to have an abortion, but she told him she couldn't do that because it felt like murder to her. _

_He calmly told her they would discuss it during their next "meeting". He had treated her especially kind that day. He bought her ice cream, bought her that new outfit she wanted, but then he took her somewhere dark. He promised they were just going to make sure the baby was developing right, but Helga knew something was wrong the moment they led her back to that white room. The doctors constrained her with bed cuffs and forced open her legs before injecting her with the burning serum. _

_If the devil was real, she met him that day. How could she have been so stupid by allowing Chandler to take advantage of her? He told her she was beautiful and better than Olga. She felt like when she slept with him she was getting back at her for all those years of neglect. She was such a fool to fall into his trap. _

_Chandler and Olga moved away a week later because he had gotten a job transfer, but she wasn't that stupid. She knew he left because of her. Helga realized that even if she told no one would believe her. He had assured her of that. She had night terrors for years after that of a white room full of shadow less faces where the burning never stopped._

_~X~_

Helga let the burning water scald her skin until it turned pink. She felt purified from all her sins like she was washing away the defect. She had two children: one she had to give up and the other she wasn't allowed to keep.

She couldn't help but feel happy when Olga's husband had died a year ago from severe food poisoning. She remembered walking by his casket with the urge to spit in his face. She hadn't wanted to go to the funeral, but Brian had insisted.

He never knew of her two children. Helga had kept her secret affair with Chandler a secret from everyone. Phoebe didn't even know about it. She would never tell and every time it tried to climb out of her closet, she would close it tighter. She was beginning to feel like a pressure cooker ready to pop, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she had to expose the lies she had been telling everyone for years. The affair was only one of the many secrets of Helga Pataki. She was full of them.

**A/AN: I didn't go into details about the sex scene with Chandler because that wasn't the purpose of this chapter. Helga has always craved love from her family and once her brother-in-law showed her a bit of affection, she fell right into his arms. The relationship between them lasted about a year. You may say but Helga "would be way smarter than that", but she's just a naïve thirteen year old girl wanting someone to love and accept her. Please review!**


	10. Distant

**Chapter Nine**

**Distant**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is about Brian and his suspicions about Helga. I'm also going to insert a flashback of how they got together. We'll get back to Arnold in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please review!

Brian watched his wife lounge lazily on the couch, cup of coffee in hand. She had her blond hair tacked up in a messy bun. She also wore a pink t-shirt and black sweatpants. She looked so vulnerable and melancholy sitting there like she was trapped in another world.

He was working on a new software design and it was her day off. She always seemed like this after her sessions with Arnold. She had came home last night, and they had made amazing love, but he couldn't help but feel like his wife was detached. She didn't seem like she was all there.

Helga had always been one of those hard people to crack. He knew that her parents neglected her and always fawned over her older sister, but he could see her fallacies. Olga was a self indulgent individual who craved all the praise. She had a center-of-attention mentality. Brian really didn't care much for the girl and things hadn't changed much since they became adults.

Helga didn't have much to do with her parents for this reason and only opted to visit on the very important holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Last year had been a hard year for the Pataki's when Olga's husband Chandler Copeland had died.

He was taken aback when Helga had told him she was not going to the funeral. They had gotten into an argument that night after he told her she was being stubborn. She was so angry at him that she didn't talk to him the entire car ride. He knew that she didn't want to go but why was she acting like this? He had a feeling there was some other underlying issue, but she refused to tell him.

He loved her so much and yet he felt like there was so much he didn't know about her. He wished she would just let him in so that he could help her, but she wouldn't. He didn't want to tell her that he was beginning to feel distant from her. They barely held a conversation anymore, but Helga really never was one for letting her feelings show. She'd always held back as long as he could remember.

**P.S. 118 School Reunion**

_Helga stood beside the punch table with Phoebe and Gerald. They were juniors in college now, and P.S.118 was throwing it's ten year reunion. They had graduated from sixth grade ten years ago. The entire gang was there but Arnold and Lila. She shouldn't have expected him to show up since he barely showed his face anymore. She hadn't talk to him in almost a year and the last time she had, he was becoming more delusional. Lila Sawyer was a huge surprise though. She knew the red haired girl thrived on social gatherings like these. _

_Helga wore a simple white shirt, grey jacket, with a grey pencil skirt to accompany it. She had her hair pulled back in a sophisticated bun. Helga didn't like social gatherings like these, but Phoebe had coaxed her into coming along. She was working on a part time internship with Dr. Bliss and had just finished up with a client. She didn't have time to change out of her business attire._

_She noticed everyone else had went casual except for Rhonda Lloyd who as wearing one of her latest Paris trends. She was a famous fashion designer now and had made a worldwide name for herself._

_Harold and Patty were standing on the right side of the room chatting with Sid and Nadine. Patty was looking affectionately at she and Harold's two month old son. They had gotten married as soon as high school had ended. Helga couldn't help but smile at them._

_Sid and Nadine had become a couple in eleventh grade and were still going steady. She held Sid's hand tightly. Helga noticed something sparkle in the light on Nadine's left ring finger. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy because it seemed like everyone had paired off with someone._

_Stinky and Gloria had just walked in. The blond girl looked like she was ready to pop. She had to be close to her due date. Helga prayed the girls water didn't break causing a fiasco. _

_Helga was really tired of seeing all the happy couples parade around the gymnasium and decided it was time to spilt. She really didn't belong here anyway. She turned to her best friend Phoebe who was caught up in a conversation with Gerald._

"_Hey Pheebs I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." she retorted, and Phoebe just nodded in response refusing to tear her eyes away from Gerald. _

_Helga walked out the side door and rounded the corner. She was going to find the right doors because if she went through the gymnasium, someone might notice. She was spending the night at home and then she would be driving four hours back to the university._

_She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the other person round the corner. They smacked right into each other sending Helga flying. She groaned clearly sprawled out on the other person. She was seething now and ready to let the person who had walked into her have it. She was already in a soured mood._

"_Crimney watch where you're going!" she growled trying to push herself up but was startled when she realized who she was looking at._

"_Br-Brian?" she stuttered blushing fiercely at the confused looking guy in front of her. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Why Hello Helga."_

_Helga stood up and smoothed her skirt out. She held out her hand helping Brian up. He was an astounding 6'0 to her 5'5'. He had tossed the glasses and the braces and now wore contacts with a pearly white smile. He had his blond hair spiked up making him look pretty delectable._

"_Sorry I ran into you…I was just leaving!" she stammered continuing towards the exit. She was surprised when he grabbed her shoulder. She felt her heart pounding in her chest unable to deny the chemistry she was feeling from his fingertips brushing against her shoulder. _

"_Hey don't leave…You're the first familiar face I've seen all night." he replied nervously. She turned around to meet his gaze. He had beautiful warm honey brown eyes she'd never noticed before._

"_Uh well I guess I could stay a little bit longer?" Helga offered causing Brian's face to light up in a smile. Helga felt herself swoon as they walked back to the gymnasium. Brian had always been there for her in school. He was always a reliable friend when she needed one. There was always an unspoken connection between them that Helga hadn't paid much attention to until tonight. _

_Rhonda was the first person to notice his entrance. She walked up to him, placing a manicured hand on his shoulder. "Why hello Brian! You look fetching darling!" Rhonda cooed._

_Helga couldn't help but feel jealous that Rhonda had noticed Brian. The sleaze had her fair share of "boy toys" and apparently she had hopes Brian would become her next._

"_It's good to see you too Rhonda." he smiled wrapping his arm around Helga's shoulder. She could see Phoebe snickering in the background. Gerald was giving her a questioning look, but she just decided to play along._

_Rhonda seemed to get the hint because she turned her nose at Helga and walked towards Lorenzo, "Good day Brian."_

_The party was just beginning to start because soon Sid, Nadine, Harold, Patty, Sheena, Eugene, Gerald, and Phoebe had surrounded them._

"_Hey Brian good to see you again!" Sid laughed giving him a fist bump._

"_How's Princeton treating you Brian?" Eugene inquired slipping his arm around Sheena's waist. _

"_Everything's been going really well…I'm actually graduating next semester. I've taken a lot of classes to get this far, but I truthfully miss Hillwood. I'm ready to be back home." he informed them._

"_Wow you're already a senior? Very impressive Brian!" Phoebe complimented the tall blond._

"_Uh thanks guys." he laughed. They all continued to converse but eventually the crowd thinned out. Brian followed Helga out of the gymnasium, grabbing her hand before she could leave._

"_Mind if I walk you home?" he inquired shyly. She couldn't help but feel butterflies churning in her stomach from his request. She hadn't felt this comfortable around someone in a long time._

"_Yeah sure." she shrugged as they walked in the pale moonlight side by side. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but he decided not to._

"_How's it been going?" he asked trying to make small talk._

"_It's been going well…I'm finishing up my an internship with Dr Bliss at the moment. I hope to graduate in the next couple of years with a psychology degree." she retorted shuffling her feet._

"_Really? I always thought you'd become a famous author or something." Brian chortled approaching her stoop._

"_I really want to work with mental patients and that's something I could always do on the side. What about you Princeton boy?" she probed standing on her stoop._

"_I'm graduating next semester…I want to move back to Hillwood." he answered staring into her soft azure eyes._

"_Well that's nice…I'm sure you'll be happy here." she supplied about to walk into her house, but he grabbed her wrist._

"_Why are you so insistent on interrupting me tonight?" she huffed staring at him crossly._

"_Because I've been wanting to do this." he said gently drawing her closer to himself. She felt herself gravitate towards him, spellbound when their lips met. Helga felt like a thousand fireworks went off in her mind when they kissed. _

_He pulled away slowly, staring gently into her eyes, "I would like to see you again Helga. May I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked gentlemanly. _

"_I guess if you're not busy?" she added biting her lip nervously. He smiled and placed a card in her hand. "That's my business card. My cell numbers on the front, so why don't you give me a call tomorrow and we can set up a time?" he stated standing beside her stoop._

"_Yeah sure I'll give you a call." she smiled feeling light as a feather._

"_Okay well goodnight then." he smiled blowing her a goodnight kiss. She giggled and pretended like she caught it, placing it close to her heart. She watched him walk off into the distance and crept inside._

_She expected everyone to be asleep until she seen Bob standing in the kitchen with a glass of water in hand. "Well where have you been little lady?"_

"_I went to my elementary school reunion Bob." she rolled her eyes grabbing a Yahoo out of the refrigerator._

"_Ah well I see…I guess you heard about that Arnie kid you used to hang out with then." he returned grabbing a box of crackers off the shelf. Helga stopped dead in her tracks._

"_You mean Arnold?" she blinked feeling the panic rise in her chest._

"_Yeah Arnold! I always knew that kid wasn't right…He went crazy and murdered some redhead named Leah in her apartment this afternoon." Bob informed her._

_She felt her stomach drop, "You mean Lila?" She thought the life had been kicked out of her._

"_Yeah I think that was it…What a nut job." he sneered walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Helga felt like she was suffocating. She ran out of the house and down the block. She knew he couldn't be far from here. _

_Brian was surprised when the blond practically threw herself into his arms. She was sobbing, and he couldn't figure out why._

"_Helga what's wrong?" he asked becoming frightened by her odd behavior. He placed his hands on her shoulders to try and brace her from falling._

"_Brian can we please just go somewhere? I just can't be alone right now." she trembled in his arms. He never wanted to see her like this ever again._

"_Yeah sure wherever you want to go." he whispered into her hair holding her gently. He let her cry for awhile and then they walked on the pier and talked for the rest of the night. He swore to himself that he would never let her be alone ever again. He wanted to be the man she couldn't find in Arnold because he had been in love with her since they were in fourth grade. _

_~X~_

Brian walked towards the couch and switched off the TV. Helga blinked startled by his behavior. "What are you doing B?!" she growled becoming irritate.

He lovingly placed his hands on her shoulders, "Helga I know you're hiding something from me…Please tell me what's been bothering you. I can't help you if you won't let me in."

Helga wanted to run away becoming vulnerable, "You wouldn't understand B…You would leave if you knew the real me. I'm an ugly mess inside Brian…You don't want to know the real me." she trembled falling into his arms, sobbing heavily.

"There's nothing you could've done to make me love you any less." he whispered stroking her blond hair consolingly.

"Just let me in Helga…Let me tear down all your walls and build new ones. Tell me why you can't stand for me to touch you or to show you affection. I see it in your eyes when we make love Helga. I know you're terrified." he breathed into her hair. She clung tightly to him, giving a tearful sigh.

"Fine I'll tell you but it's not a happy story." she sighed into his chest. He titled her chin up to meet his gaze, "Perhaps but it will have a happy ending." he finished kissing her lightly. She smiled brokenly through her tears. She inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled heavily, "I'll tell you then…It all started when…"

Brian never let her go as he listened to her heart wrenching tale. They both cried and laughed together, and he watched her heal. She didn't seem as broken as she once was. She was going to mend. He knew the retelling would be hard to stomach, but he would stand beside her. Yes, Brian loved Helga G. Pataki with all of his heart and there was nothing that would make him love her any less.

**A/AN: Helga finally told Brian everything so maybe she can heal. She still has a long road ahead of her, but he will walk with her every step of the way. The next chapter will be Helga centered again with some heavy confrontations ahead. Stay tuned my friends! Please review!**


	11. Confessions and Confrontations

**Chapter Ten**

**Confessions and Confrontations**

**Author's Note: **I would like to point out that I was not taken advantage of like Chandler did to Helga. I have faced similar abuse though. I don't condone abortion, and I only mentioned it because it adds to the story. Thank you for all your support! This chapter is going to be emotionally gripping too. You'll feel like you barely made it off a roller coaster by the time this thing concludes. Are we close to a conclusion? I'd say we're about halfway there. Read and Review please!

Helga sat in the car beside Brian as they drove through Hillwood. Today they were going to be having dinner with Helga's parents. Olga was in town, and she wanted Helga to join them. Helga would rather be any place in the world besides her parents house. The upside to the whole charade was Chandler wouldn't be there. He was dead after all.

Olga's children Sophia and Landon were fourteen years old now. They were fraternal twins. Landon took completely after his mother once it came to being a perfectionist. Sophia was the complete opposite and rather reckless. She had Helga's rebellious attitude. Helga actually liked Olga's kids and they would be the upside to this entire visit.

Brian parked the car by the curb and gave Helga a small smile, "Ready to face the world Pataki?"

"Ready to fall off the face of the Earth is more like it." she sneered unlocking her seatbelt. Brian rolled his eyes and made his way over to her passenger side door. He was a true gentleman and loved opening doors for her. Helga couldn't help but feel like she got the pick of the litter.

She got out of the car and followed him up the steps of the old brownstone. He clasped her hand tightly in his own. Brian knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Helga heard feet shuffling and then the door opened.

"Baby sister It's so good to see you again!" Olga squealed pulling her into a tight hug. Helga hugged her sister back uncomfortably, "Um yeah you too Olga."

"Everyone's in the kitchen! We're just about to have dinner." Olga smiled warmly casually glancing at Brian. He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed them inside. He knew that Olga really didn't fancy him, but the feeling was mutual. Brian knew she was nothing more than a stuck up priss with narcissistic tendencies.

Helga walked into the kitchen followed by Brian. Miriam placed a plate of chicken on the table with smoothie in hand. Bob was sitting at the table piling roast and potatoes onto his plate. Landon and Sophia were staring glumly at their pot roast.

"Hey guys!" Helga announced with a big smile gaining the twins' attention. Sophia's eyes lit up, and she ran around the table to envelope Helga in a hug. "Aunt Helgie!" she cried excitedly embracing her favorite aunt. Landon stood behind her shyly and waved, "Hello aunt Helga how are you fairing?" Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes at Landon always trying to be prim and proper.

"I'm doing fine Landon." she replied, and he nodded satisfied with her response.

"Hello Sophia! How are you sweetheart?" Helga smiled warmly at her favorite twin. The young teen had long blond hair and blue eyes. She favored her slightly and always called her "Helgie". She couldn't ever say Helga and the name had stuck for some reason.

"Um I'm okay!" she smiled hesitantly at Helga. She felt like she was hiding something for some reason by the dirty looks Landon was casting them.

"Well who's ready to eat!?" Olga announced with a huge smile on her face. She still looked radiant even at the age of thirty-nine.

"I'm starving!" Bob boomed cutting off a huge slab of butter for his baked potato.

"Um B…Remember what the doctor said about your cholesterol." Miriam warned him, but Bob just shot her a dirty look, "That doctors a quack! There ain't nothing Big Bob can't handle!" he chided thumping his chest with his fist.

Miriam shrugged her shoulders knowing it was a losing battle and grabbed her smoothie and mumbled something incoherently before taking a seat beside Olga. Brian sat beside Bob who was engaged in a conversation about his latest software development. Helga smiled gently as her father and husband conversed.

Bob had never approved of many of her decisions, but he seemed to like Brian because they both had the same vision for quality products. Brian had even helped Bob build up his business by coaxing him in to investing in the latest technology.

"How are things going at your job Helga?" Olga inquired to her sister before plopping a few carrots in her mouth. Helga felt her hands tremble as she recounted her latest session with Arnold.

"Things are going well I suppose. I'm psychoanalyzing a patient at the moment who's facing the death penalty. He murdered a girl seven years ago, and they're wanting me to determine whether it was intentional or if there was some other underlying issue. I have to come up with an analysis in a few weeks to see if there's any allowance for life in prison instead of death by lethal injection." she explained shoveling a large piece of pot roast in her mouth. She didn't want to discuss this with anyone! Why was she doing it now? Why couldn't she stop gabbing?

"Dad says you work with crazy people." Landon snickered bringing up the deceased party. Olga cleared her throat heavily and shot him a disapproving look.

"I think what Aunt Helgie does is very beneficial to society. She really wants to help people, and I admire that." Sophia retorted giving Helga a small smile. She now realized why she adored that kid so much. She should've been her daughter, not Olga's.

"You would say that Sophie…Dad always said you were the weak one." he countered trying to provoke her.

"I'm not weak! I-" but Helga noticed the tears begin to well up in her niece's eyes. She watched the twins in fascination holding her tongue.

"You're what Sophie? Dad always said you were weak…He said you couldn't handle it." he usurped pushing his twin over the edge. Helga knew that look in Sophia's eyes. She should've known Chandler wouldn't have withheld such a "privilege" from his own daughter.

"Landon that's quiet enough young man!" Olga chastised her son, but he ignored her empty threats.

All conversation had stopped and four sets of eyes were on the bickering twins. They gave each other death glares, and Helga knew it was all about to collapse. The little girl was ready to explode. She was the same pressure cooker Helga was two days ago.

"Dad said I was his favorite child! He said you were never good enough and that I was the superior child! I make the grades Sophie! I'll be the cardiologist one day! All you know how to do is write in those worthless journals!" Landon jeered and then it happened.

Sophia slammed her fists down on the table with pure hatred in her eyes. Olga had given up trying to control the situation. Helga knew the truth was about to come pouring out.

"Favorite child Landon? Yeah right! I was the strong one! I'm the one who took all of the abuse! I can handle it…I've been his favorite since we were four years old! He always told me that if I ever told about our "special" relationship that I would get in trouble, but he's dead so I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it?" Sophia shot her brother a hateful look and then locked eyes with Helga because they shared the same secret.

"What are you talking about girl? Your father was a good respectable man! He would never touch you!" Bob thundered raising his fist in the air, but Sophia ignored them. She kept her eyes locked with Helga's. She nodded to the girl giving her permission to tell. She didn't have to remain a captive to his abuse anymore. Chandler was dead, and he didn't have a hold on her anymore. She was free to expose him for the monster he truly was.

"Daddy used to come in and molest me at night…He told me it was our secret, but I couldn't take it anymore…I hate him so much." Sophia bawled as tears riveted down her cheeks.

"Sophia baby…Your daddy loved you, and he would never touch you inappropriately. You were so young, and I'm sure you mistook it for something else." Olga said soothingly completely ignoring her daughter's confession. Helga knew Olga couldn't handle something that would disrupt her perfect world. She demanded perfection and when her daughter didn't fit the mold, she ignored her.

Helga broke contact with her niece and glared at her sister. She was tired of trying to hide the imposing elephant in the room., "You know what _Olga, _you should listen to your daughter besides trying to ignore her…She's-"

"You're not a parent! You wouldn't understand Helga so stay out of this…" Olga answered coldly and then something in Helga snapped.

"I'm not a parent!? Do you remember that little visit you made when I was about twelve years old Olga? I was left home alone while all of you went out to eat. Chandler stayed home, and we hooked up that night. I thought I was special because of the way he treated me. I had no problem giving him my virginity because he gave me _attention _even though it was the wrong kind! I just wanted someone to show me some kind of love, and your husband did Olga! We had an affair that lasted over a year and then I got pregnant…Chandler made me get an abortion…I'm sure he told you about the job transfer didn't he Olga?" she was as close to her sister's face as possible who was pale as a ghost.

"He transferred because he was afraid I would tell on him…He told me no one would believe me, and he was probably right, but I will not STAND here and let you neglect your own daughter! Face it Olga you married a monster!" Helga roared vehemently.

No one dared to demand an explanation or make any kind of retort. She turned to her husband who was staring mouth agape at her, "Let's go Brian…" she commanded, and he just nodded in response.

They were almost to the front door when Helga felt someone pulling on her shirt. She was about to let them have it until she turned around to be met with big blue eyes full of confusion and pain, "Aunt Helgie may I please go home with you?" the blond girl pleaded.

Helga smiled brokenly at the girl and tucked a strand of wavy blond hair behind her ear, "Yes Sophia you can come home with me…You won't be alone anymore." She cooed her demeanor softening as she embraced the very mirror image of herself fourteen years ago.

" Just let me get my things…" she added and Helga watched as the girl walked up the stairs. Brian rubbed his wife's shoulders consolingly, and she was glad for the lack of explanation. Helga could hear Olga wailing in the kitchen, and Bob and Miriam trying their best to console her. She was surprised when she seen Landon walk towards her.

"Look aunt Helga I'm sorry about what my father put you through…I guess I always wanted to pretend he was a good man even though deep down I knew he wasn't. I think Sophia needs time away from us. Please take care of her." he swallowed uneasily, and Helga nodded.

"She'll be taken care of Landon I promise." she assured the boy of few words. He nodded and walked back in the kitchen to help control his mother. He was a Pataki inside and out. He could handle it.

"I'm ready!" Sophia declared carrying her pink suitcase down the stairs. Brian led them both to the car. Sophia sat in the back quietly twiddling her thumbs. Rain began to fall tapping heavily against the windshield. Helga knew life was full of new beginnings, and she felt like today was one of them. She would take her niece under her wing, and they would both heal together.

She looked at the sky and mouthed a "thank you" knowing God was watching over her, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

**A/AN: Helga's niece went through the same thing she did. She'll go live with Helga and Brian to give herself time to heal. I think having someone who's gone through the same thing can help you. I also hope the emotional buildup wasn't half baked. Please review!**


	12. Breaking Point

**Chapter Eleven**

**Breaking Point**

**Author's Note: **We're going to delve more into Arnold's personalities in this chapter. Thank you for the amazing amount of reviews so far! I never knew this story would get this big! Thank you all so much!

Helga felt like she had been on an emotional roller coaster all week long. She had dispelled all her secrets to her husband Brian during a one night confessional. The fiasco at her parent's house just five days ago made her confess more than she ever wanted anyone to know. Olga had called her several times begging her to say it was just some big "misunderstanding", but she wasn't one to lie.

She did feel sorry for her sister because of her naivety but things couldn't go back to the way they were before. Sophia deserved closure and living in her mother's fantasy world wasn't it.

The young teen had already enrolled in school at Hillwood Middle and was doing great. She had recently joined a club and made a bunch of new friends. Olga didn't seem to object about her daughter living with her baby sister. Helga knew Olga couldn't handle anymore pressure right now. She needed to seek therapy for herself and Landon.

Helga pulled into the Greendale Mental Institution parking lot, checking her watch. She was ten minutes early, but she needed to prepare herself. She never knew what she would be walking into when it came to Arnold. He was as unpredictable as the weather. He may be smiles and sunshine for her or decide to rain on her parade.

Helga listened to her heels clack against the tile floor as she made her way to the mental therapy room. The loud colors violently assaulted her vision. She loathed this room. "Crimney! I'm going to go insane myself if I have to look at this room another second!" she growled, finally allowing her eyes to adjust. She only had four sessions left with Arnold and then she was expected to come up with her psychoanalysis.

She had to make these last remaining sessions count for something. She knew the judge had the final say, but she played a huge role in Arnold's case. She had to write a detailed report with all her findings letting the courts know if Lila Sawyer's murder was intentional or because Arnold was to mentally unstable to realize what he was doing.

She was drawn out of her deep thoughts when she heard the door unlock. Arnold entered the room followed by a man wearing a white coat. She was surprised to see Tabitha wasn't with him.

"Where's Tabitha?" Helga inquired to the middle aged man. She felt like something was going on, and she didn't like it.

"Tabitha's on vacation…My name is Norman, and I've been taking care of Arnold while she's gone." the dark haired man reported.

"I see so how is he today?" Helga asked Norman sizing him up. He was about 5'8' with black hair and blue eyes. Arnold was her only patient at Greendale, so she wasn't sure if switching nurses was normal protocol.

"Ms. Pataki my job is simply to deliver them…You're the psychiatrist aren't you? I'm sure you can tell better than I can." he stated smartly making Helga's blood boil. She was so used to Tabitha forewarning her about Arnold's moods and then this guy comes in. Who did he think he was?

She was ready to spew until she noticed Arnold staring at her curiously. He was sitting in his blue chair examining her quietly. She cleared her throat heavily kicking herself for forgetting he was there. He could've had her in a choke hold by now, and she wouldn't have been able to react fast enough because of stupid Norman.

She decided to pull herself together and gave Arnold a warm smile. She had to stay focused and make the next hour count for something. She would worry about Norman later. She clicked her purple pen in place ready to write.

"Hello Arnold…How are you today?" she greeted him waiting for a response. He stared at her full of childlike curiosity and smiled.

"Sorry but Arnold's not here! My name's Abner, and I'm pleased to meet ya!" he smiled cheekily holding out a cuffed hand. Helga decided to play along and shook it. She recounted Tabitha telling her about Abner, one of Arnold's other personalities she had guessed.

"Well Abner what would you like to discuss with me today?" she asked him wondering what kind of information he could possibly provide.

"Well Miss. Helga Arnold's been real sad here lately, and I've been starting to worry about him. He doesn't come around much anymore because Dino and Arnie are always trying to tell him what to do. I try and tell him that he needs to stand up to them, but he won't. He lets them have their way all the time, and I don't get to come out and play that much." Abner explained taking her aback.

She was familiar with Dino, but she had never met Arnie? Arnie was Arnold's weird cousin who'd professed feelings for her back in fourth grade. Why would Abner bring him up?

"Abner can you please tell me more about Arnie?" Helga pried feeling like she was about to find a missing piece to her puzzle.

"Arnie is Arnold's obsessive side who's in love with Lila. He always reminds Arnold that he can never have Lila because he killed her and this makes Arnold really sad." Abner spoke quietly making Helga's blood run cold.

"Abner why would Arnie kill Lila if he loved her?" she pined feeling her heart rate quicken within her chest. She was so close to solving this mystery, she could feel it.

"Lila didn't really love Arnie…She loved Arnold, so Arnie told Arnold that if he couldn't have Lila then no one could. Arnie killed Lila, so Arnold couldn't have her." Abner retorted twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably.

She felt like someone had just stabbed her cranium with an important piece of information. The pieces were all falling into place perfectly. Lila didn't love Arnold because she was in love with Arnie. Arnold's third personality was a reconstruction of his cousin. She now realized his mind had created Arnie to fool him in to thinking Lila actually loved him.

Arnold couldn't handle the pain of being rejected by Lila. He created a fantasy that inversed his cousin, being the one Lila didn't have feelings for instead. Arnold's mind had tricked him into believing Lila really loved him when it fact it was the opposite.

Helga was so caught up in scripting the conversation that she hadn't noticed that Arnold had climbed on top of the table. She was about to ask him another question when she felt two hands seizing her neck. She coughed looking into the estranged eyes of a man she didn't recognize.

"You won't live to tell my secret Helga!" He hissed with pure hatred in his eyes. Helga tried to push the call button, but he kicked the remote away from her, so she couldn't reach it. He continued to strangle her mercilessly. She felt herself slipping into the darkness. The last thing she saw was Arnold's darkened gaze. She didn't hear the door burst open or see three nurses dragging him off of her.

All she could see was a big beautiful light calling her forth. She gravitated towards the warm light. It filled her with an unearthly peace she craved more of but then it disappeared. Where did it go? She had to find the light again!

She felt herself falling farther and farther away until her eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her face. She could barely see someone slumped in the chair beside her. She wanted to reach out to them but it was to painful to move. She became paralyzed with fear when her meeting with Arnold came rushing back.

She let out a blood curling scream and then there was the rushing of feet stumbling toward her. She could hear hushed voices saying her name when they placed the needle in her back causing the world to go black once more.

**A/AN: Well what did you think? I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger…Sorry about that! Please review and tell me what you think? I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! Happy writing! ^_^!**


	13. Answers

**Chapter Twelve**

**Answers**

**Author's Note: **In this chapter I'm going to allow you to see Arnold without his personalities. Daisy this is for you!

He felt like his head was swimming in a million different directions, opening his eyes to reveal a solid white room. He tried to will his body to move, but he wouldn't budge. He looked at his arms. He was strapped to a bed. The whole room felt alien to him. Why wasn't he back at the boarding house? He kept feeling like something was missing, but he couldn't understand what it was.

"It's good to see you're awake." stated a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years. He tried to recall the memory but everything felt so hazy.

The woman approached his bed. She wore a lavender suit and her brown grey hair was pulled back in a clean bun. She was wearing glasses, and he could tell she had aged because of the thin lines on her face.

"Who are you?" he squeaked out realizing he was dying for a glass of water.

"I'm Dr. Bliss…Don't you remember me Arnold?" she inquired gazing at him gently. She held such kindness and understanding in her eyes. He felt like he was staring into his mother's eyes, if he had a real mother.

"Yes of course but where am I?" he coughed beginning to feel the signs of a headache. He looked at her for a moment. She undid the straps on his bed, and he sat up facing her.

"You're in Greendale Mental Institution Arnold…You've been here for the past seven years. Don't you remember anything that happened?" she countered, looking deeply into his emerald eyes. He swept his fingers through his hair fluidly and crossed his legs.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bliss, but I really have no idea what's going on here…I feel like I've been gone for a really long time." he shuddered drawing his knees up to his chin.

"Arnold it's okay if you feel that way…I'd expect that…" she retorted with a sympathetic look on her face. She gently touched his shoulder, and he relaxed a bit.

"What am I supposed to do Dr. Bliss? Why am I here?" he questioned her. She sighed shaking her head gently. She felt sorry for Arnold. He was living with three other personalities in his head who didn't like to share space with him. She knew she was talking to the "real" Arnold at the present moment, but how long would it be before he relapsed again?

She cleared her throat slowly before she spoke," Arnold you murdered Lila Sawyer seven years ago in her home. You stabbed her fifteen times."

Arnold stared at her blankly feeling his blood rush to his head. He felt like he was spinning out of control. What was going on? When did he turn into a menace? He was good to everyone. He always helped people solve their problems. Faces began rushing at him in all directions.

He saw Gerald's face giving him a disgusted look when they passed each other in the hallways at school. Arnold never understood what he ever did to deserve this best friend's resentment but then he saw himself in an alleyway with his hands wrapped around his throat. He didn't remember ever doing that to Gerald.

The next person that passed through his head was a blond haired girl with big blue eyes. She was his personal body guard and was always there supporting them. He shuddered at the shallow memory of her soft skin beneath him.

The last image that flashed before him was a strawberry red head with big honey brown eyes. She was always smiling at him. He thought she was really pretty. The next image that flashed before him was her image in a pool of blood. He wanted to scream from the overload his brain was feeding him, but he couldn't stop the memories.

~X~

_He watched the girl he'd been in love with since the fourth grade dancing in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at her from a distance. He took a swig of his coke and watched her spin across the room. He was surprised when she approached him, grabbing his shirt collar._

"_Want to dance Arnold? I would love it ever so much!" she hiccupped and giggled. She was drunk, but he didn't care. He knew this was the only way she would intentionally pay attention to him._

"_Sure Lila." he shrugged taking her hand. She laughed heartily leading him to the dance floor. The flashing colored lights danced across her face. He pulled her closer feeling an amazing volt of electricity pass through them._

"_Oh Arnold you're ever so naughty!" she giggled etching closer to him. Before he knew it she had pulled him into a possessive kiss. He ran his fingers through her tresses loving the way she made him feel. She was no good for him, but he was addicted. _

"_Arnold I'm ever so certain you should come back to my place!" she smiled suggestively taking his hand. He felt a lump rise in his throat as she led them out of the bar. He put his arm around her, pretending they were a real couple. She hailed a cab for them and continued to make out with him in the back seat._

_They stumbled up the stairs to her apartment, barely making it through the door. Clothes littered the floor from the kitchen to the bedroom. He loved the way she felt in his arms. Arnold knew this would end badly, but he didn't care because he needed to feed the addiction._

_He peppered her neck with kisses, making her moan with desire sending him over the edge. Lila was drunk and vulnerable. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of her but his animalistic desires took over. _

"_What gives Arnold? That was ever so rough!" She scowled at him sobering up. He laughed at her and smirked, "I thought you liked it rough Lila…You didn't seem to mind being rough with me at the bar earlier."_

_He felt the stinging sensation on his cheek. She slapped him. "Get out Arnold!" Lila demanded glaring at him. He stared at her for a moment._

"_I SAID GET OUT" she screamed throwing a lamp from her bedside table at his head. He dodged it quickly and grabbed his clothing before stumbling out of the apartment. Why did she do that? He felt the anger rise in his chest. Lila had been playing her little games with him for way to long. He was becoming restless with her insistent mind games._

_She would warm his bed for a moment but then would jump back in Arnie's ignoring him for months at a time. He was through with playing the game. If she didn't want him, then no one would have her. He would make sure of that._

_He sauntered off into the cold midnight air. He flipped open his phone to the few contacts left in his phone. He had a few of the former boarder's numbers and then there was Helga's. He hadn't spoken to her in over a year. She wouldn't want to speak to the likes of him! He shoved his phone back in his pocket violently, feeling emptier inside than ever._

**Three Days Later**

_He carefully selected the right blade, one his grandmother used to slice watermelon with. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't live like this anymore. He walked up to her doorstep and placed his hand on the knob. He knew it would be locked, so he carefully picked the lock, walking inside. He placed the knife behind his back and crept through her tiny campus apartment._

_He gently opened her bedroom door. She was smiling pleasantly in her sleep about something. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

_She stirred slightly before opening her eyes groggily. She stared at him briefly and opened her eyes clearly surprised to see him, "Arnold what are you doing here!?" she demanded sitting up in, flicking on her bedside lamp._

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but Arnold isn't here at the moment…He sends his best though." he grinned menacingly flashing the blade. He watched her eyes fill up with fear._

"_Arnold please…What are you doing?" she gasped feeling the air tighten in her chest from fear._

"_I TOLD YOU ARNOLD ISN'T HERE!" He bellowed slamming the blade into her right shoulder. She screamed in anguish as he pulled it out and stabbed her again. She managed to push him away and tried to run to the door, but he was more agile. He grabbed her, and she screamed one last time before he thrust the blade into her chest. He watched the life leave her eyes, but he stabbed her twelve more times out of spite._

_~X~_

"I killed Lila…I remember it all clearly now…I'm such a monster!" Arnold cried into his hands as the burden rolled back onto his shoulders.

"Arnold I know and it's going to be okay…I'm going to do the best I can to help you get better." she assured him, rubbing his back consolingly.

"I'm tired of feeling like this Dr. Bliss…I've hurt so many people." he replied as his body quaked with sobs.

"I know Arnold, but you'll never be alone…We're going to get through this together." she assured him. He nodded and then his mind began to recall a certain blond woman with bright blue eyes.

"Helga where is she?" he inquired through tear filled eyes.

"Arnold Helga is at home recovering from an injury…I don't think she'll be coming back." she explained, but he shook his head quickly.

"Please let me see her one last time Dr. Bliss…I need to tell her one last thing." he pleaded with melancholy emerald eyes.

"All right Arnold I'll see what I can do." she sighed standing up, facing him.

"Thank you Dr. Bliss." he smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. She smiled back before closing the door. She sure hoped Helga was up for this. She walked down the hallway and into the parking lot and pulled out her cell.

"Hello Helga It's me Dr. Bliss…I need to ask you a favor."

**A/AN: Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really didn't enjoy writing the murder scene but it's a big part of the story. Please review!**


	14. Looking Glass

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Looking Glass**

**Author's Note: **Okay guys I would like to apologize for not updating, but I've been really busy. I hope this chapter makes up for all that lost time. I know you guys are probably waiting for Helga's reaction but it's not happening in this chapter.

_Arnold wondered who could be knocking at this time of night. The rain was pouring heavily on the roof. It had been raining all night. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, making his way downstairs. The knocking kept getting louder and louder as he approached the door._

"_I'm coming!" Arnold yelled, finally fed up with the excessive knocking. He opened the door to reveal an older man with a little girl. _

"_Can I help you?" he inquired to the man. The little girl peeped up at him shyly from underneath her yellow raincoat._

"_Um yes I was hoping someone was here…My wife is in the hospital, and we really could use a room for the night." the man answered handing Arnold a wad of cash._

"_Um right this way." Arnold blinked in disbelief, opening the door for them. The man took off his wet coat and placed it on the rack. He also helped the little girl out of her raincoat and squeezed out her yellow hair._

"_I'm sorry for being rude…My name is Tom Henkel and this is my daughter Isabel." the man introduced. The little girl was standing beside her dad now, staring at Arnold curiously._

"_I'm Arnold Shortman…It's nice to meet you." Arnold smiled holding out his hand. Tom shook it firmly. _

"_Sorry it's so late Mr. Shortman, but my family and I were coming through town when my wife went into cardiac arrest. I would be at the hospital, but my wife is in surgery at the moment and there was no room in the hospital for us to stay." Tom explained, grief evident in his eyes._

"_I'm really sorry Mr. Henkel. You can stay here as long as you like. There's a room upstairs fully furnished with a private bathroom on your right." Arnold told him coaxing them to follow him up the stairs. They both followed, Tom's hand firmly grasping Isabel's as they climbed the stairs._

_Arnold led them to the empty room that hadn't been used in years. The room was decorated in faded sickly green wallpaper with one full size bed with a moth eaten blue comforter. The room smelt musty, but Tom didn't seem to notice, but Isabel did say something._

"_Mr. do you have a room that's painted pink?" inquired Isabel's small childish voice Arnold was now introduced to._

"_Well I can't say I do." Arnold laughed nervously at this petite little thing in front of him that reminded him so much of someone he already knew._

"_Now Isabel Mr. Shortman is very busy I'm sure…I don't think he has any reason to paint a pink room." Tom cut in hoping to steal his daughters attention but it didn't work._

"_Well I think he should paint one pink!" Isabel demanded with her hands on her hips shooting his a pouty look. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle at her attitude._

"_I tell you what…Why don't we paint that old dresser in the corner tomorrow if we have time? I think I have a can of pink paint in the basement." he retorted giving her a genuine smile._

"_Daddy can I help Mr. Shortman paint?" Isabel begged causing Tom to scratch his head._

"_Well if Mr. Shortman isn't busy then I guess it would be okay. I have to head to the hospital early in the morning to check on mommy." Tom gave Arnold a hesitant look hoping gain his permission._

"_Of course Mr. Henkel and please call me Arnold." he insisted giving him a warm smile._

"_Well I'll have to get up around four, but I should be back to pick Isabel up around noon. You think you could handle her until then? I wouldn't want to impose or anything." he replied wearily looking at his feet._

"_No I think that old dresser needs a new coat of paint don't you?" Arnold said giving Isabel a wink._

"_Yes I think so too!" she smiled widely with a toothless grin. Arnold couldn't help but notice her piercing azure eyes that caused a familiar pain to shoot through his chest._

"_Well I'll see you in the morning Isabel." he half smiled at the little girl making his way up to his attic room hurriedly. He couldn't help but feel like he had just looked into the eyes of someone he was very familiar with in more ways than one but it was such a silly thought to begin with. He dunked under the covers and slowly drifted off into a surreal dream about a blond haired woman rocking a small child. He was pulled from his dream when he heard a loud crying noise below him._

_He jumped up and quickly pulled on his blue jeans and walked down the stairs to see the clock read 6:00 a.m. He then remembered Mr. Henkel had left to go to the hospital earlier that morning. He opened the bedroom door to see Isabel fighting with someone in her sleep. He rushed over to her hurriedly and woke her up. She blinked at him through teary sleep filled eyes and barely muttered that she'd had a nightmare._

_Arnold hoisted Isabel in his arms comfortably and brought her downstairs. He placed her in a chair in the dining room and poured her a glass of orange juice. She stared at him hazily as she sipped her juice. He made them both some oatmeal to which she replied," Don't put any strawberries in it because I'm allergic."_

_Arnold stopped when he heard her say that but just laughed it off, "What about banana then?" he inquired._

"_Yes that will be okay." she told him, and he chuckled lightly to himself. He placed two steaming bowls of oatmeal on the table, watching Isabel clean her bowl and lick her spoon in amazement. Where did she put it?_

_He almost spit out his milk when she asked him a searing question, "Who's that girl in the photo with the pretty blond hair?" she inquired of the only picture of he and Helga framed beside the one of his grandparents._

"_Oh that's my friend Helga." he retorted beginning to feel uncomfortable as to where this conversation was headed._

"_She looks like my birth mother. I've only met her once but Daddy says she's a very nice lady." Isabel spoke quietly, but Arnold had heard her distinctively. _

"_You're adopted?" he blurted out ignoring his mannerisms._

"_Yes I am." she told him, but he didn't ask anymore questions except for ones regarding the dresser. They never got to paint it because moments later Tom Henkel burst through the door telling Arnold there had been an emergency regarding his wife. He didn't ask for an explanation but only watched as two blue eyes looked back at him as her father carried her across the threshold. He never saw her again but always remembered the conversation they had in the dining room about Helga. _

_He walked back into the kitchen and stared hard at the photo of he and Helga for a long time wondering if it was true. Was Helga the mother of this mysterious child he'd met just hours before? He couldn't help but feel they shared a stronger connection than he was aware of. He walked down the stairs into the basement and picked up the bucket of pink paint and carried it back upstairs. He placed some newspapers on the floor and promptly began to paint a pink dresser while thinking of the familiar blond haired woman holding a child in his dream. _


	15. Scream

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Scream**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is really huge. I hope you all enjoy it because after this things will begin to dwindle down. We're close to the end folks! Enjoy the ride!

Helga rubbed her temples and sighed leaning back against the loveseat. Brian was in the other room working on some new software, and she was in the middle of a Wrestlemania marathon. Wrestling was always a guilty pleasure of hers even after all these years. A neck brace cushioned her neck. She suffered severe nerve damage along with some pulled muscles. She would be out of work for awhile, but she was past caring. She just wanted to stay at home swaddled in the solace of her sanctity. She was safe here except for her memories.

Helga was startled when she heard the phone ring. She figured it was one of Brian's clients, but she was surprised when he handed her the phone. "Who is it?" she questioned him aloud.

"Dr. Bliss needs to speak with you. She says it's urgent." he shrugged handing her the cordless phone. She blinked and took the phone greeting the occupant on the other end with an apprehensive hello.

"Hello Helga I know you're still recovering and probably don't want to be bothered with this, but Arnold has requested to see you, and I can assure it's really Arnold this time." Dr. Bliss illuminated filling her stomach with dread.

"Um Dr. Bliss if you don't recall Arnold is the entire reason I'm in the shape I'm in! He did this to me!" she bellowed into the phone about to lose her composure until Dr. Bliss said something that brought her back down to reality.

"No Helga…Arnold didn't hurt you. Arnie did this to you…Arnold would never intentionally hurt you like that. He just wants to say goodbye Helga." she spoke briskly causing her to almost drop the phone.

"Tell him I'll be there in an hour then." Helga imparted before hanging up the phone. She felt like she was feeling a million things at once as she willed herself off the couch and into Brian's office. She felt like her legs were made of jello as she trekked across the carpet.

"Brian I know this is going to sound funny, but I need you to drive me to Greendale. Arnold has asked to see me one last time. I promise after this that I'm through with him. I'll turn in my psychoanalysis report and this will all be over." she said hastily.

She could see the weary look in his eyes, but he didn't ask any questions, "I'll go get the keys then." he stated walking past her. She knew he was ready for this all to be over just as much as she was, but she knew he wouldn't say no. He loved her too much to deny her this one last request. She knew his heart broke every time Arnold was brought into a conversation because Arnold was always the guy he was trying to measure up to but today it would all be over. She was going to put a bullet in their relationship and say goodbye forever. Arnold made her weary.

The drive to Greendale went by in a blur with few words exchanged between Brian and herself. She rested her hand on the console, and he squeezed it tightly before she got out of the car. They both knew this would be the end of it all.

Helga showed the security guard her pass before she was admitted to the psych ward. She blocked out the cries of anguish and paranoia as she made her way to the tiny bleak room they were keeping him. The woman with brown graying hair stood outside the door waiting for her like a beacon of hope.

"He's just inside this room and don't worry I'll be with you the whole time." Dr. Bliss assured her. She just nodded to the older woman, pushing in the combination that barricaded her from her one true torment.

Dr. Bliss squeezed her shoulder as the door swung open to reveal a flaxen haired boy with his legs crossed like he was waiting on someone to tell him a story. The air in the room became thick in her lungs, and she wanted to hyperventilate at the sight of him. Dr. Bliss squeezed her hand for reassurance reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Helga." the boy spoke her name like it hadn't ever been said in years.

"Hello Arnold." she greeted politely though clearly uncomfortable. The room was white and cheerless just like this moment she wanted to escape so badly.

"Helga I want to talk about someone special today…I know she was very important to you, and I want you to know I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you and for not giving you the chance you deserved. I'm sorry I couldn't ever love you like you sought after or give you both the life you deserved together." Arnold imparted knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Arnold who are you talking about?" Helga inquired feeling like a wall was about to crumble between them.

"I'm talking about the only sunshine in our lives Helga…I'm talking about Isabel." he spoke gently. "I met her a year before I was admitted here. I felt like it was always raining on me until I met her and then for a brief moment there was sunshine. I hadn't remembered the sun ever shining since you left Helga. She radiated that kind of presence only you could admit. She was true sunshine." he reverberated with the most innocent look on his face.

She hadn't realized she was crying until her eyes began to blur. She'd never heard Arnold speak so poetically about anyone before and yet here was the same Arnold who shielded her from the rain on their first day of preschool, took care of her when she had the flu, and checked on her every day when her parents left her home alone in fifth grade. Arnold was oriented, and he wasn't disillusioned by three personalities or hallucinations.

"Yes Isabel is yours, but I had to give her up because it was for the best. I'm sorry Arnold." she apologized falling to her knees, while sobbing uncontrollably. She watched him stand up and try to reach out for her but suddenly his arm stopped in mid distance. He looked like he was almost struggling on the inside as his features contorted painfully. He crumpled to the floor. She heard Dr. Bliss begin to call for help and then there was a flood of nurses, and he was being taken from her.

"Stop what are you doing!?" she demanded trying to push through the crowd to get to him, but Dr. Bliss pulled her back and held her firmly.

"Let him go Helga…Let him go." she whispered firmly feeling like the past several years were caving in on her. She really wanted it to be the last time but not like this. She didn't want it to be like this! She swam through her disoriented reality trying to reach the surface but finding none.

Edit: I fixed this chapter. A reviewer told me they felt the chapter was rushed, and I agree with her so I'm going to slow down a bit and get into all of that in the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion!


	16. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


	17. Hope

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hope**

**A/AN: I know it's been awhile since you've seen an update but here's a chapter I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. I've had several of you express interest in a separate story on this matter. I thought of doing some snapshots after this story is complete of more Helga/Arnold stuff cut from the story, Lila and Arnie history, Brian/Helga moments and of course Isabel. Please review!**

Today was her eleventh birthday and so far the only gift she'd received was a stuffed teddy bear and a rainbow colored lollipop from her caseworker. She licked the spectrum colored lollipop near the pink section. Pink was her favorite color but blue was a close second. She kicked her feet back and forth admiring her zebra patterned rain boots. She ran her hand over her worn leather suitcase-the one that had belonged to her father. She fingered the two golden bands strung on a simple silver chain around her neck. She realized these things were the only two things she was allowed to keep while the rest of it went up for auction.

The family had some outstanding medical bills and funeral expenses they couldn't cover and most of their possessions were being sold to cover those costs. She was only four when her mother had died. She recounted a boy with a football shaped head who owned a boarding house with a dresser he promised to let her paint. That was the day her mother had died on the operating table after a failed open heart surgery.

The past six years of her life were empty and hollow as her father turned to the very thing that had put him in his grave one week prior. He'd passed away with liver failure after his alcoholism finally caught up with him. She missed him, but he wasn't ever there for much after he started drinking. He would cry for her mother for hours in his drunken stupor. He always told her that no matter how much he drank he couldn't ever drink her off his mind.

Tom Henkel may have been an alcoholic, but she could never remember a time when he laid his hands on her or missed a school dance recital. She begged him to quit, and he would sober up for a couple of days but would fall back into the same stupor. She remembered the morning she'd found him dead, after she tried to wake him up to let him know she was going to school. He never answered her.

She watched her caseworker talking on the phone behind her glass windowed office. She knew the call was about her. She had an inkling of what it could be. She hadn't seen _her _in eight years. The last time was when she and her parents had ran into her in passing. They had insisted on introducing her to the tall blond woman with her distinct features when they ran into her in a coffee shop, while passing through town. The woman had just smiled at her with a sort of twinkle in her eye just like the boy named Arnold from the boarding house they'd stayed at. She would often ask her parents about her birth mother, but they never held any answers about her biological father. She often fantasized about them wondering what life would've been like if she'd never been adopted but had stayed with them instead. She often pretended the boy with the football shaped head was her father based on the photograph of them together, she seen at the boarding house. She shuffled her feet as she watched her case worker scurry around the room shifting through paperwork. She wondered if she would get to see _her _again after all these years. She decided it would make for a good birthday present, especially since the pink and blue sections of her lollipop were now white.

~X~

Helga faintly remembered Brian driving them back to the apartment and the phone call she received upon arrival. Would that blasted phone ever stop ringing!? She wanted to grab the detested thing and fling it across the room, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello!?" she answered roughly into the phone only to be greeted by a masculine voice on the other end that would changer her world forever.

"Is Helga Pataki available?" the voice clipped on the other line.

"Yes you're speaking with Helga. May I help you?" she greeted back roughly figuring it was just another pesky telemarketer.

"Ms. Pataki, my name is Elijah Gullim, and I'm Tom Henkel's lawyer. He passed away a couple of weeks ago, and I'm sure you realize Rose died seven years ago. You now hold full custody of their adopted daughter Isabel Henkel." he informed her filling her with something she hadn't felt in a long time: hope.

"I'm so sorry about Tom…" Helga replied sorrowfully as the couple who'd adopted her most precious treasure flashed before her eyes. She would always be eternally grateful for all they'd ever done for her.

"It's very sad news Ms. Pataki, but I need to know if you want full custody of your birth daughter or not. We will set up a meeting tomorrow morning if so. I just need you to say the word, so we can start the process. I know this is probably a bit unusual to you since we usually don't perform reverse adoptions, but Tom always said you'd want her back." Elijah continued.

"Yes of course I want her back." she filled her lungs with air clearing out all the negative energy she'd been feeling from this present day.

"All right Ms. Pataki please come by my office tomorrow morning to sign your paperwork." Elijah finished after giving Helga his office address.

She hung up the phone a moment and gave Brian a smile he hadn't witnessed in years, "She's coming home Brian…Isabel's finally coming home." she whispered smiling distantly to herself. Isabel was finally coming home. She was finally going to be a mother to the daughter she wasn't allowed to keep. She was being given a second chance.

**A/AN: What's going to happen to Arnold? Will Helga and Isabel's reunion be a happy one? Will everyone finally get some closure and will the author stop being so evil by leaving us with these crazy cliffhangers!? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
